You Save Me
by Thaisla Alves
Summary: Passados dolorosos, presente cheio de feridas, e o futuro? Trará finalmente a solução e a cura das feridas que o tempo não soube curar?que possibilidades há dos caminhos de um homem que não tem tempo para a Família, e uma garota que sofreu um ato desumano se cruzarem? Sim, mínimas. E essa estória trata do mínimo caso, que poderá sim, virar um imenso amor. "Quando realmente nós pode
1. Chapter 1

Ela andava pelas vielas escuras e frias de Los Angeles. Trajava um sobretudo vermelho sangue e botas pretas de couro, trazia à boca um cigarro recém aceso e sujo do batom vermelho escuro já desgastado que havia em sua boca. Andava sem rumo, apenas para esfriar a cabeça. O vento gelado batia em seu rosto e fazia seus cabelos pretos balançarem consequentemente também, fazer latejar os cortes ainda não cicatrizados do alto da cabeça e da nuca, lhe provocando uma dor não só exterior como interior também. Saiu da escuridão ao ver a loja de conveniência 24 horas em que na placa bastante iluminada e comprida trazia os dizeres "hall 24 hours" acima de vidraças bem limpas e sem nenhum trinco, um pouco surpresa ela ficou por ver que se tratando de um bairro como aquele essa loja pudesse estar tão limpa, arrumada e sem nenhuma pichação ou devastação feita por meninos do bairro. Dentro havia um homem que não se era possível identificar se o cabelo era vermelho ou castanho. Ao se aproximar detectou que não só o cabelo era incomum como também a cor da pele branca feito giz e neve, e o rosto tão divinamente perfeito que sabia que esse homem desconhecido poderia ser um modelo ou mesmo um ator de alguma franquia muito conhecida dos Estados Unidos. Ao passar pela porta do estabelecimento notou que lá se tratava de uma loja só pra burguesia, não para uma menina que havia nascido em um dos bairros mais pobres de Los Angeles , Compton e por acaso havia ido parar em East L.A., que também era de baixa renda. Entrou pelas portas com o cigarro, sem se importar com o caixa que a chamava de moça.

—Hey moça, não pode fumar dentro deste estabelecimento, é contra a lei e ... – ele parou na hora em que ela se virou pra ele e ele agora, pode ver com plenitude as manchas arroxeadas nas bochechas e corte fundo com sangue seco na testa, e automaticamente se calou. Ela então seguiu por uma das várias prateleiras do local, sem nem ao menos dirigir alguma saudação ou resposta ao caixa que parecia mais um Deus Grego, mesmo que um pouco esguio ainda possuía músculos, o que o deixava perfeito no quesito corpo. Foi até o fim do corredor abarrotado de doces e salgadinhos de várias marcas. Chegou ao seu destino, depois de várias vielas procurando um local que vendesse o que ela desejava, abriu a porta que dava acesso ao freezer vertical onde continha bebidas alcóolicas desde cervejas até as vodcas mais fortes do país. Pegou o que mais lhe servia no momento, um Uísque caro que continha um nome provavelmente russo, e se dirigiu ao caixa, o solado do chão em contato com o salto fino que a Jovem calçava fazia um som alto que logo fez ela se sentir constrangida por fazer tanto barulho num ambiente tão silencioso, provocando a atenção do homem atrás do balcão que ainda olhava com curiosidade e horror os machucados – Se ele visse por dentro dessas roupas então... – pensou ela ao encara-lo igualmente o que o fez pigarrear e começar seu trabalho, ela então lhe entregou a garrafa a qual ele passou pelo leitor de código de barras e abrir o caixa automaticamente.

—Dá 52,98 dólares – então ela sacou um pacote pardo do enorme bolso do sobretudo e retirou de lá 100 dólares e entregou, sem querer as mãos acabaram se esbarrando e um arrepio tomou conta dos corpos, fazendo-os se prenderem ao olhar um do outro.

O caixa se fechou em um átimo, o que fez os dois desviarem o rosto e prestarem atenção em corrigir o troco. Ele estendeu- lhe as notas e ela sentiu algo lhe golpear as costas e bacia, uma dor constante atravessar-lhe a cabeça e leva-la á escuridão.


	2. Um Anjo

POV Isabella

Bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip... bip...

Esse barulho era irritante e incessante, minha cabeça doía e o barulho vindo de sei lá aonde, fazia dentro do meu cérebro vibrar. Tentei abrir os olhos, mas não funcionou muito bem, eles pareciam estar colados e doloridos, talvez pelo tempo longo de sono em que eu não havia tido á muito tempo. Tentei esticar os braços e as pernas, mas os mesmos pareciam moles, gelatinas, ou até mesmo membros fantasma. Desisti depois de vários minutos tentando abrir os olhos ou mexer os membros normalmente, esforço que foi em vão. Eu só ouvia o bip e um pingar de algo, bem baixinho, mas ainda sim era possível escutar, fiquei vários minutos tentando reconhecer o lugar que estava, abaixo de mim parecia um colchão, um pouco duro, mas ainda sim um colchão, não lembrava de nada á não ser do ultimo lugar que estive, era uma loja de conveniência um pouco chique demais para o bairro em que estava instalada, aquele bairro tinha de tudo, desde traficantes, drogados, criminosos barra pesadas e estupradores... Estupradores. Essa palavra me arrepiou inteira, um arrepio de desgosto, más lembranças...

—Sim, pai eu não sei, ontem eu estava na loja e ela chegou... – a porta foi aberta e escutei passos e essa voz, não me era estranha, tão linda...

—Liguei para o Emmett e ele me ajudou á traze-la até aqui, o médico disse que os exames ficarão prontos daqui mais ou menos vinte minutos e ele acha que até lá o efeito dos remédios haverá passado, e então poderá fazer perguntas á ela...

Por isso que eu não consegui abrir os olhos? Eu estava sedada até agora? Quem seria ele e o que ainda estava fazendo aqui, eu nem o conheço. Suspirei e ele falou mais baixo ao telefone

—Pai, tenho que desligar, acho que ela acordou... Mais tarde te ligo. – e ouvi ele encerrando a ligação. Meus ouvidos estavam tão sensíveis que um som mínimo podia ser detectado pela minha audição.

Ouvi passos em minha direção e tentei debilmente abrir os olhos novamente, tentativa que logo foi esquecida devido a força que exigi, e que acabou resultando numa dor aguda na cabeça. Com os olhos ainda fechados, ouvi a aproximação do homem, cujo nome ainda não sabia.

Senti sua mão em meu pulso esquerdo, tal qual foi deixado sob a cama novamente. Ouvi seus passos á minha direita e o som de estofado sendo comprimido. Eu podia ouvir tudo o que aquele homem misterioso estava fazendo a minha volta. Estava tão concentrada em seus movimentos sutis que até me esqueci do barulho irritante vindo do aparelho acima de minha cabeça. Logo percebi que alguém entrou pela porta á minha esquerda e o homem que era meu acompanhante levantou da possível poltrona e veio mais perto da cama hospitalar.

—Olá, doutor! – saudou o homem

—Olá – folheou algo e voltou á falar – Você é Edward Cullen, certo?- não ouvi nada como resposta vinda do desconhecido, mas então o médico continuou – O estado da paciente não era um dos melhores, mas a cirurgia foi um sucesso e ela vai estar muito melhor agora. Me desculpe a intromissão mas, o que o senhor é dessa moça?

—Nada, a conheci numa das lojas de conveniência do meu pai, eu estava trabalhando lá, ela entrou , pegou uma garrafa de uísque e quando foi pagar simplesmente desmaiou, eu assustado chamei meu irmão e a trouxemos pra cá, eu não encontrei nenhum documento com ela, até então não sabemos ao menos o nome – ele desabafou. Queria abrir os olhos e saber quem estaria na sala, enxergar os rostos e participar da conversa. Com um esforço mínimo consegui o feito, a claridade logo me cegou e pestanejei na luz, puxei meu braços para taparem o contato com meus olhos e a claridade, eles pareceram se agitar e quando finalmente consegui abrir os olhos normalmente vi os dois rostos. Um me era conhecido, claro, o ruivo não muito musculoso do caixa da loja de conveniência. Já o outro era um homem com barba recém-feita e cabelos pretos com indícios de fios brancos pela lateral da cabeça. Ele parecia ter no mínimo uns 35 anos. Encolhi-me na cama totalmente incomodada com a forma que eles me encaravam.

—Olá – o que com certeza era o médico, disse hesitante.

Tentei dizer algo, mas minha garganta doeu pelo esforço sem se quer eu ter emitido um único som que fosse.

—Calma. Você está em boas mãos, eu sou o Dr. Jeremy. Você deu entrada nesse hospital ontem perto das duas da manhã. Esse rapaz que te ajudou – sorriu para o ruivo de olhos verdes ao seu lado, que permanecia quieto apenas olhando pra mim. Parecia totalmente concentrado nos meus atos e nem percebeu a indicação do homem. Me mexi na cama a fim de lhe tirar do transe visual – Sente algo? – o médico tornou a falar, vendo que uma careta de dor apareceu no meu rosto. Neguei minimamente com a minha cabeça a fim de poupar- me de mais dores com um movimento formal.

—Bom, eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas. Responda-me apenas com o sim ou não, se quiser pode mover a mão ao invés da cabeça, para não lhe causar desconforto. – como ele sabia que minha cabeça doía?

Apenas movi a mão para cima pra que desse pra ver que eu responderia com as mãos. Fechei minhas mãos e deixei o polegar erguido, dando um sinal positivo a ele.

— Ok, hm... – virou umas paginas na prancheta marrom em sua mão – Você sofreu alguma violência até cinco dias atrás? – não esperava por isso, mas com muita relutância eu lentamente ergui o polegar. Ele não pareceu surpreso, ao contrario do Jovem ao seu lado, que procurou indícios a mais, como se já não bastasse minha testa cortada.

—Se sente desconfortável? – ergui o polegar novamente. Ele se virou para o Ruivo e o olhou nos olhos, e apontou para a porta, pedindo silenciosamente que ele se retirasse. Á pedido do médico, ele se virou e foi andando para a porta, em seguida sumindo de nossas visões.

— Quero que você tenha confiança em mim, sim? Você já foi violentada? – Meu coração parou por alguns segundos.

Olhei para baixo e ergui o polegar. Senti meu rosto ferver de um calor provido da vergonha.

—Não tenha vergonha. Quem fez isso com você te provocou certo problema. Você teve um aborto até 5 dias atrás? – Novamente o polegar se ergueu.

James. James. James. –a única coisa que vinha em minha cabeça. Aquele ser que eu continha grande repulsa, ódio, nojo. A pessoa que estragou a minha vida, meus sonhos. Me fez querer morrer duas vezes, e até tentar no prazo de apenas 3 meses.

—Ok – ele pareceu pensar. – Você passou por uma cirurgia complicada. Os vestígios do feto ainda estavam em você. Você teve hemorragia e conseguimos te salvar á tempo. Parece que tem alguém lá em cima que quer que você fique! Foi por pouco.

Assenti e sorri minimamente. Se tinha alguém lá em cima que realmente queria me obrigar á ficar aqui esse com certeza era Charlie. Meu pai.

(...)

Eu estava sentada na maca daquele hospital, encarando a bandeja a minha frente. Havia um prato com algum caldo que com certeza iria ter um sabor nada bom, a julgar pela cor, marrom.

Minha voz havia voltado umas duas horas atrás e agora não sentia mais dores na cabeça, mas as dores no corpo continuaram, provavelmente consequências da cirurgia. Olhei novamente para meu lado. Ele continuava lá, agora concentrado em um notebook a sua frente. Acho que á meia hora tinha sido isso. Eu olhava para a comida, e o encarava, ele sempre no notebook, comida, ele, comida, ele comida, ele. Até que finalmente decidi comer essa... essa... Isso no meu prato. Peguei a colher e coloquei na boca com certa hesitação, se não fosse o gosto entrar em contato com meu paladar e eu ter duvidas se aquela era realmente comida de hospital. Com mais uma colherada eu deleitei novamente aquele caldo, que se não me engano tinha gosto de sopa de carne, muito boa. Gemi de satisfação ao engolir a penúltima colher já me sentindo sem fome. O som com certeza o fez olhar pra mim e rir, um som muito bonito por sinal.

—Gostou? – pela primeira vez ele falou comigo depois que acordei.

—Sim – respondi baixinho ainda por minha voz não estar completamente rewcuperada.

— Como é seu nome?

Abaixei a cabeça olhando a bandeja ainda em meu colo

—Isabella. Hm, Swan. Isabella Swan, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella. –não ouvi mais nenhuma palavra dele e focalizei-o novamente para ver que ele ainda me encarava. Virei a cabeça ao perceber isso.

O silêncio foi desconfortável entre nós dois, a única coisa que o quebrou depois de quase uma hora foi um toque do celular dele, Edward não é?

—Sim, Edward Cullen falando - parecia a resposta de meus pensamentos. – Ah, oi Alice. Sim, no centro. Meu pai? Mas o que... Ok, até – e desligou. - Hm, acho melhor você se preparar por que uma pessoa quer vir te ver – disse falando comigo

—Ahm, - engasguei ao tentar dizer – Quem?

—Minha cunhada Alice. Ela é muito simpática, na verdade ela está curiosa sobre você, pela história de como você apareceu lá na loja... – e sua frase ficou suspensa no ar. Me senti desconfortável diante disto, não queria dó de ninguém. – Ela vai te ajudar daqui a uns dias, depois que você receber alta.

Um pouco de raiva se misturou a minha fala

— Não quero ajuda de ninguém

—Que pena, por que você já está recebendo – rebateu com uma voz fria e ácida. Caímos no silêncio novamente, até que me acomodei á cama e deixei o sono me embalar.


	3. Nova Chance

POV NARRADORA

Logo que Isabella adormeceu, Edward saiu do quarto. Ele não estava suportando a pressão toda que o pai lhe pusera, ele queria jogar na cara dela que ele não estava ajudando - a por que queria ou dó, mas sim por simplesmente ordem. Ele, tentando se acalmar, foi se sentar na cantina do hospital, não iria consumir nada, apenas pensar, colocar em ordem as confusões mentais que em apenas quase dois dias ele conseguiu juntar.

A garota lhe parecia conhecida, só não sabia dizer da onde. Ela deveria apenas possuir traços iguais de alguma pessoa que ele conheceu. Apenas isso.

Ficou por lá, uns minutos, divagando sobre coisas da empresa que ele deveria resolver urgentemente, pessoas que precisava entrar em contato, muita coisa a se fazer. Mesmo com o olhar perdido, ele focalizou um casal se aproximando, ergueu a cabeça por curiosidade, e foi arrebatado pela surpresa e um pouco de repulsa, afinal Esme e Carlisle se aproximavam, seu pai e sua madrasta. Edward nunca se dera bem com Esme, sua madrasta há 10 anos, ele não conseguia ver bondade na cara da moça, apenas usurpação. Sua mãe mesmo lhe instruíra que o melhor á se fazer era esquecer essa raiva pela pobre mulher, por que até mesmo a mãe gostava de Esme, a família inteira gostava de Esme, apenas ele que não. Esse portanto, era o motivo de muitas discussões com o pai e chefe. Se fosse contar quantas vezes Edward pisou na casa do pai depois que o mesmo começou a relação com Esme, não chegaria a 10 visitas, das quais essas 10 ela não estaria no mesmo ambiente.

O casal se aproximou e Edward apenas deu atenção, dirigindo uma saudação ao Pai, aquilo já era comum mas apenas Edward aceitara essas condições.

—Olá Edward. – disse o homem alto com traços parecidos com o do filho, a única coisa que mudara era a cor dos cabelos e o modelo dos lábios, ao contrario os dois iriam parecer idênticos.

—Oi Pai. Eu quero que você me explique por que impôs essa condição, e o por que dessa moça ser tão importante assim. – despejou o jovem de uma só vez, um pouco incomodado com a presença da madrasta.

— Primeiramente, se dirija a Esme também, pois não sou apenas eu que vim e estou aqui, ela também está – disse com um pouco de arrogância devido á petulância do filho com a Esposa – Segundo, eu quero vê-la. Ai então resolverei se devo te contar ou não.

Assentindo, Edward se ergueu e encaminhou o casal para a sala onde a garota estava. Ao abrir a porta ele ficou surpreso com o que viu. A garota morena estava com um braço apoiado na testa, com a cabeça virada pra o lado oposto que a enfermeira rechonchuda e ruiva lhe picava o braço para dar passagem á uma bolsa de soro.

—O que acontece aqui? – disse ele altivo ao ver que a menina passava mal, sua cor estava estranha, ela passou do pálido á um tom mais pálido ainda, chegando quase á tonalidade esverdeada.

—Ela está fraca, nervosa. Temos que acalma-la, pois não ajudará nada ela ficar em estado de nervos agora que está na recuperação, só iria retardar e complicar o processo. – Respondeu em tom profissional e bastante tedioso ao ruivo carrancudo que ainda permanecia na porta, a frente de seu pai e madrasta.

— Argh. Não tinha coisa menos dolorosa não? – a Morena se manifestou se ajeitando melhor na maca e olhando para o teto enquanto a enfermeira finalizava o processo e checava algo.

—Era isso ou sedativo. – disse a enfermeira, para o desespero de Bella.

—Não acho que está melhor assim. Se eu dormir mais um pouco minhas pálpebras irão ficar grudadas para sempre.

—Ok então. Qualquer coisa só chamar. Com licença. – a enfermeira se retirou, e Edward se moveu dando espaço para Carlisle e Esme se aproximarem da jovem.

—Olá Isabella. – Carlisle se manifestou chamando a atenção da moça. Isabella ligeiramente virou a cabeça para onde a bela voz saíra e arregalou os olhos.

—Ca- carlisle? – gaguejou ao ver o homem a sua frente. Ela congelou na mesma hora, que diabos ele estaria fazendo ali?

—Como você está?

—De onde vocês se conhecem? – disse enérgico o filho de Carlisle. Agora algumas coisas encaixavam, mas outras simplesmente se perdiam na cabeça do ruivo.

—Edward, filho. Vá para fora por favor? Preciso conversar com ela. – disse o loiro dando um sorriso bondoso para Bella.

Edward alternou olhares entre a Menina e o pai, curioso para saber a ligação deles, porém tinha que sair do quarto.

—Com Licença – se retirou e foi tomar uma ar fora do hospital, afim de libertar a curiosidade que lhe corroía.

No quarto, Esme resolveu se manifestar, pela primeira vez, fazendo Isabella notar sua presença. A bondosa mulher caminhou para perto da garota receosa.

—Olá Isabella. Você está bem? – perguntou preocupada com tudo depois de Carlisle ter lhe contado a história sofrida da garota. – Sou Esme, esposa de Carlisle.

—Olá... hm. – ela não conseguia formular nada, ela estava surpresa por Carlisle estar lá. Afinal, fazia anos que eles não se viam, desde a morte de Charlie aliás. – sim, estou bem. – mentiu. Não iria dizer tudo que acontecia, afinal era uma conversa com gente conhecida. Ela não conhecia Esme ainda.

Esme pareceu acreditar no veredicto de Bella.

—Bem Bella, tenho uma notícia pra você – disse altivo, o homem, fazendo Esme e Bella olharem-no com atenção e curiosidade.- Sabe aquele garoto que estava aqui até agora? – ela assentiu, estranhando o termo 'garoto' usado para o homem que parecia ter uns 25 anos. – Ele é meu filho, Edward Cullen. Ele que irá cuidar de você até se recuperar, não deixarei você voltar para Compton. Eu me sinto responsável por você agora, pois há um ano estou a sua procura, me sinto culpado por não lhe ter oferecido assistência no enterro de seu pai, talvez tudo isso não teria acontecido. – Disse desapontado e com mártir pela inércia todo esse tempo.

—Carlisle, acho melhor não, eu estou ótima, logo que me liberarem eu vou pra minha casa e dou um jeito de te pagar pelos dias no hospital. – disse até um pouco rude, Isabella foi criada para ser independente e não gostava de ninguém dando uma assistência um tanto desnecessária.

—Claro que não Bella. Você irá sim morar com Edward alguns meses até eu achar uma função pra você na empresa, ai você terá seu próprio apartamento e tudo mais. Você sempre foi como uma filha pra mim. Me desculpe pelo erro de dois anos atrás. – disse olhando com determinação para a Jovem, colocando certa potência no olhar pra que ela não desistisse de aceitar a proposta. Isabella assentiu timidamente e Carlisle sorriu num gesto de agradecimento.- Eu irei conversar com o médico agora e quero que você me conte o que aconteceu nesses dois anos que não te vi, certo?! Então nós já vamos. – Carlisle e Esme se despediram e saíram, indo direto para o pátio onde Edward estava minutos atrás, não o encontrando foram procura-lo pelo hospital, achando-o sentado com Alice no banco em frente a entrada principal.

—Olá Alice!- disse Carlisle confuso por achar ela ali, mas ao ver que estava acompanhada de Edward ele entendeu parcialmente a situação.

—Carlisle, como está? – ela disse se levantando para abraçar o sogro e a "sogra". As duas engataram uma conversa e Carlisle se aproximou de Edward a fim de conversar sem que as mulheres vissem e ouvissem.

— Edward, se lembra de Charlie Swan? Meu motorista que morreu dois anos atrás? – Carlisle perguntou e Edward assentiu olhando para frente. – Isabella é filha dele. A mãe fugiu logo que ela completou um ano de idade e Charlie que vinha cuidando dela até sua morte. Quando ele morreu ela tinha apenas 17 anos, acho que ficou só com a casa e nada mais, além de que o bairro é perigoso, foi isso que trouxe ela até aqui. Mas com certeza foi Emmett que ajudou, se vocês não tivessem feito aquela aposta, tenho certeza que eu demoraria á encontra-la.

—Mas por que você me fez aquela proposta? Ela não pode ficar na sua casa? Ela se daria bem com Esme, afinal todo mundo se dá, não é? Menos eu! – soltou com fúria, o pai olhou em volta e percebeu que Esme e Alice haviam saído para dar mais privacidade aos dois.

—Pense na sua filha Edward! Quanta gente estranha já cuidou dela? Veja como ela está, você se esquece dela toda vez, você não liga pra ela desde quando nasceu. Isabella é a mulher que dará um jeito nisso tudo.

—Oh, e ela não será uma estranha para Sophie? Pai, ela não vai morar comigo! Definitivamente não. – Edward disse espumando pelos lábios. Ergueu-se num átimo e fuzilou o pai – Sabe por que Sophie não tem uma babá fixa? Por que ela já sente falta de uma mãe, e ela não poderá se decepcionar se depois que ela se apegar, essa pessoa for embora.

—Bom, eu sugiro que você aceite Isabella, pois se não eu ajudarei Katrina á conseguir a guarda se Soph!- disse dando por encerrada aquela conversa, fazendo Edward ferver ainda mais de raiva pela chantagem do pai. Carlisle sem esperar resposta do filho que estava furioso, saiu á procura de Esme para ir falar com o médico.

Edward ainda bufando fez o que há meses tentava parar. Pegou um maço e cigarro que ainda tinha no carro e acendeu na frente do hospital mesmo, aquilo o deixava mais clamo, mesmo que fosse um mal hábito que prejudicaria a saúde dele. Quando deu a última tragada e jogou a ponta ainda acesa no chão, virou-se pra entrada e entrou novamente, seguindo para o quarto que continha sua nova hospede, Isabella Swan.


	4. Alta

Isabella Pov

—Está incomodada com algo querida? – perguntou Alice Cullen ao meu encalço

—Não, eu só quero ir ao banheiro lavar meu rosto, será que eu posso? – ela assentiu sorridente ainda me seguindo. Ela era uma ótima companhia nas ultimas horas. Claro, quando ela não estava checando meus sinais vitais de cinco em cinco minutos.

Edward optou por ir embora pra descansar um pouco em casa, e Alice ficou 'responsável' por mim nessas ultimas 12 horas. Se tudo desse certo, amanhã de manhã eu iria para casa, por assim dizer. Eu não queria aceitar essa condição, mas não existia outra escapatória, pois Carlisle me caçaria até o inferno se pra lá eu fosse.

Mesmo com aqueles pontos pelo corpo inteiro, mas os que mais latejavam eram o horrível corte da testa e da nuca, me fazendo arrepiar a cada repuxão que dava ,fiz a higiene matinal e voltei para aquela cama desconfortável. Eu só queria um lugar melhor que aquilo. Na verdade eu queria minha casinha velha, meu quarto, meu moletom puído, eu queria voltar pra Compton. O lugar em que cresci mesmo que tenha sido uma infância um pouco traumática com a ausência de minha mãe, mas meu pai soube suprir toda a falta dela. Ele era meu herói, meu amado pai.

Virei para o lado em que Alice Cullen estaria e lá estava ela mexendo em algo no celular de última geração. Bufei e Virei para o lado oposto, tomando cuidado com os movimentos bruscos, os pontos ainda estavam no meu abdômen. Fiquei presa em pensamentos aleatórios, nenhum que me fizesse entrar em uma discussão mental ou até me fazer falar em voz alta feito a louca que eu era nessas horas. Não tinha nada pra se fazer e aquilo já estava me irritando, pois não queria dormir mais do que já dormi nesses últimos dois dias. O silêncio também me incomodava então tornei a virar para o lado de Alice. Ela agora parecia compenetrada em uma rachadura mínima no alto da parede á sua frente, mas parecia não enxerga-la realmente, pois apenas o olhar estava ali, os pensamentos pareciam estar em um lugar muito distante. Cocei a garganta forçadamente e consegui chamar-lhe a atenção. Suspirei e encarei-a.

—Estou entediada! – despejei com uma intimidade desconhecida. A forma que falei parecia que eu a conhecia há anos e não há horas. Ela sorriu timidamente e pensou em algo.

—Quer jogar? – falou estendendo-me o aparelho que há minutos atrás estava em suas mãos. Neguei. Nunca fui muito paciente com jogos, eu sempre gostei de coisas mais antigas, como um livro, ouvindo as musicas preferidas de Charlie contidas nos enormes discos de vinil, a eterna paixão dele.

—Você pode me conseguir um livro? Ou simplesmente umas músicas dos anos 60? Um hard rock... – fui diminuindo a minha voz conforme a expressão de Alice ia se revelando surpresa.

—Isabella, quantos anos você tem? – perguntou mostrando tudo que estava no olhar

—dezenove, por quê?

—Minha prima tem 18 e ela nem sabe o que fazia sucesso nessa época. Acho que ela nem sabe o que é hard rock. Livros? Dei um pra ela no natal passado e ela quis trocar com a minha irmã por um casaco de lã! Amém, achei alguém que honre o que era bom! – disse animada, eu ri baixinho do entusiasmo e foi o convite pra ela dizer mais sobre esse natal e vários outros que se passaram.

(...)

Alice continuava falando até que a porta branca do quarto se abriu, por ela passou Edward, com os cabelos úmidos, provavelmente pelo recente banho, com um suéter azul-marinho com listras horizontais brancas, e uma calça jeans negra. O meu olhar se perdeu no suéter, pois ele estava colado ao corpo do homem á minha frente e me dava uma boa visão dos músculos definidos por baixo do tecido, engoli em seco baixinho e então desviei o olhar ao perceber que ele havia percebido que eu encarava-o. Ele deu um pigarro, e levou a mão para os cabelos, bagunçando-os, diferente do modelo alinhado que estava hoje de manhã.

—Hm, Alice? – disse se virando para ela, chegando mais perto da minha cama – Você quer ir? Aposto que Jasper está furioso comigo por te fazer ficar aqui, espero que ele não brigue com você. – disse Edward e pelo que percebi ele estava muito envergonhado de causar uma possível discussão entre Jasper e Alice.

Alice deu um sorriso sem graça e assentiu, se levantando da poltrona estofada, me dando um leve abraço e se virou para Edward.

—A gente pode conversar um minutinho lá fora? – Edward deu um sorriso presunçoso e se virou para a porta. Alice se virou novamente pra mim e acenou.

—Amanhã eu vou ver você, ok? Tenho certeza que você gostará da nova casa - eu assenti calmamente. Não gostando, é claro, da última frase. Ela sorriu e se virou para porta acompanhada de Edward para conversar algum assunto familiar.

(...)

Eu estava apreensiva, afinal o médico havia dito que passaria ás 14:00 para assinar a alta, e já haviam se passado trinta minutos do combinado. Eu já estava vestida, usava uma regata branca com um casaquinho fino vermelho, e uma calça jeans clara, não sei de onde essas roupas haviam brotado, mas me ajudou muito já que não estava nem um pouco a fim de vestir as mesmas roupas com que dei entrada aqui. Elas não me traziam boas recordações, definitivamente não!

Edward havia saído do quarto fazia uns bons cinco minutos, ele estava apreensivo tanto quanto eu, mas ao contrario do meu bom sentimento, ele parecia um pouco incomodado. É claro que eu sabia o motivo. Eu. Ele não queria eu morando no mesmo teto que ele, eu era uma estranha, uma pobretona filha do ex-motorista de seu pai. Eu estava odiando isso. Por quê ele? Mesmo não querendo ajuda, eu aceitaria um quartinho na casa de Carlisle, eu gostava muito dele, ele era uma pessoa bondosa demais, não é a toa que meu pai significava como um amigo pra ele.

Cansada de fungar e roer as unhas, liguei a TV, mas depois de zapear vários canais, sem realmente ver o que continham, eu desliguei. Me aquietei mentalmente para não entrar em crise. Arrumei pela quinta vez a barra da blusa, e batuquei os dedos nervosos na barra de ferro ao lado da cama. Acho que, pelas minhas contas mentais, passaram-se 20 minutos, e alguém abre a porta. Suspirei aliviada pela hora ter finalmente chegado. Edward e o médico passaram pela porta me fitando. Edward com a mesma cara de indiferença de sempre, e o Dr. Com uma felicidade falsa, apenas para dar a notícia de que finalmente eu poderia sair daquela cama, daquele quarto. Nunca achei a cor branca tão enjoativa.

—Feliz, Isabella? Tenho certeza que estava se corroendo pela minha demora, me desculpe, mas parece que hoje é o dia de dar altas – e riu sonoramente. Edward se sentou na poltrona também branca assim como tudo naquele ambiente, e ficou quieto. O simpático médico foi até a prancheta pendurada no pé da cama e com uma caneta dourada, na cor azul, rabiscou algo e se dirigiu novamente a mim, sorridente como entrou.

—Pronto, agora só pegar seus pertences e poderá descansar em casa. Por favor, sem esforços físicos como levantar peso e nada de alimentos gordurosos. Vou lhe passar a dieta que você terá que manter por aproximadamente um mês, e sem estresse, ou emoções fortes, ok? – ele disse e eu assenti. – Tchau Isabella, Tchau Edward.

Ele se retirou após o aperto de mão entre ele e Edward. Ainda estava sentada e me movi para colocar as pernas pra fora na cama. Ao levantar me senti um pouco desconfortável, os pontos estavam doloridos, mas eu conseguiria guardar isso pra mim, afinal não parecia que o homem ao meu lado estaria disposto a me ajudar.

Edward superou todas as minhas expectativas. Ele pegou a pequena mala com meus pertences e segurou a porta aberta para mim, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Nós andamos pelos corredores cheios de enfermeiros passando a toda hora de quarto em quarto. Pegamos o elevador e descemos até o térreo. Edward pediu pra que eu me sentasse na cadeira da recepção para ele assinar uns papéis, ação a qual não demorou nem cinco minutos. Seguimos então para o estacionamento, onde se encontraria o carro dele, e que carro. Esse modelo era 'velho' por assim dizer, mas me lembro dos comerciais do grandioso Volvo XC60 negro. O carro esbanjava elegância. Combinava exatamente com o dono.

Ele abriu a porta do passageiro para mim, me deixando totalmente sem graça com esse cavalheirismo dele. Entrei e depois que deu a volta partiu ruma á casa. Acho que cerca de 20 minutos estávamos na frente de uma casa de dois andares, ela era estreita de frente, mas olhando para o lado, se via que pegava uns bons 50m do lindo gramado verde. A casa era de um cinza claro e cremoso, as portas e janelas eram todas de madeira rústica e o jardim na frente tinha dois bancos de três lugares, de ferro e brancos, com uma mesinha redonda ao canto do mesmo material e cor. A cerca era baixa e branca, típicas do bairro pelo que eu pude ver ao redor. Aquela casa era linda e simples, nem me dei conta de quando o ruivo abriu a porta. Com cuidado sai do automóvel e segui Edward. Ele abriu a porta e entramos por um corredor curto e estreito onde duas portas estavam fechadas. Ele se dirigiu para a do fim, mostrando uma sala infinitamente iluminada. Havia uma pequena escada com apenas três degraus baixos que davam para o piso de madeira claro, ao contrário das janelas de madeira da entrada, lá havia grandes cortinas beges que revelavam pela fresta que havia uma imensa janela de vidro. Do lado esquerdo da sala tinha uma lareira marrom avermelhada, onde um fogo baixo crepitava. Ao lado, duas poltronas brancas com almofadas beges estavam posicionadas uma a frente da outra, acima de um tapete marrom como a lareira. No lado direito havia um sofá grande e um menor, encostados á parede e uma estante na parede a frente, com uma enorme TV de plasma e alguns aparelhos. O meio estava vazio como se fosse a separação do ambiente, entre a lareira e a TV.

—Bem, aqui é a sala. Eu não costumo usa-la, apenas nos dias que neva, ou se não quando há uma festa de fim de ano. Mas, claro, sinta-se em casa para usa-la. Vamos por aqui. – disse se virando novamente pra porta que entramos, voltamos ao corredor e ele abriu a porta á esquerda. A porta me revelou uma sala de jantar e havia varias portas. A mesa de oito lugares era de madeira clara e as cadeiras também, estofadas com um fino tecido na cor branca. Um vaso com um lindo e pequeno arranjo de tulipas roxas. Mais ou menos dois metros longe da mesa estava uma grandiosa escada de madeira rústica como era a maioria dos utensílios de construção da casa, e daria para o segundo andar com apenas uns 20 degraus. O outro lado, uma adega adornava a parede e havia de tudo um pouco ali, parecendo intocado até então. Havia também uma porta ao lado fechada, e haviam mais umas duas, uma atrás da escada e outra entre a parede da adega e a parede da porta que dava acesso ao corredor, também fechadas.

—Sala de jantar também não é usada. Hm... Aquela porta é a cozinha, quer conhecer? – ele apontou para a porta ao lado da adega. Eu quis rir da cara dele, era a mesma coisa de perguntar se um cego queria ver a luz. Eu amava cozinhas, e se a casa já era linda mesmo eu conhecendo dois cômodos, a cozinha deveria me enlouquecer. Apenas fiz um movimento breve de cabeça e ele avançou a minha frente com eu lhe seguindo ansiosamente para descobrir o cômodo seguinte. A cozinha era um espetáculo! Mais perfeita impossível. Era toda planejada e em preto e branco. A geladeira negra estava embutida ao lado da bancada de granito que cobria duas paredes, essa bancada estava cheia de utensílios de cozinha, como micro-ondas, liquidificador, processador e outros demais. Abaixo dessas bancada eram uma parte de gavetas com puxadores prata e roliços, e a outra parte era composta de portas com os mesmos puxadores das gavetas. Quando a bancada acabou, havia uma peça de granito negro com dois fornos embutidos, e começava mais uma bancada menor que a outra que continha um cooktop de cinco bocas preto sob a bancada branca. Á frente das bancadas havia outra bancada mais rasa e negra que na parte de fora, virada para nós, havia um vidro dois dedos pra baixo do topo dela, mostrando uma mesa para café e demais refeições. Acima dessa mesa/bancada havia duas lâmpadas na cor branca. Pra sentar havia três cadeiras brancas inteiramente revestidas de tecido e altas. Era linda. Sempre foi meu sonho uma cozinha como essa.

— Costumamos comer aqui, temos uma empregada e ela mora aqui, estará sempre ás ordens. – me perguntei internamente por que ele dizia tudo no plural. Estava claro que não era por minha causa, pois a sentença estava no presente, mas indicando razoavelmente ações passadas.

Sem dizer mais nada ele se dirigiu pra porta, indo novamente para a sala de jantar, rumando para a escada. Ao chegar ao final estava um pequeno hall e havia a entrada que não tinha porta, ia para a sacada de trás, onde eu vi uma área de lazer com piscina, um grill e uma mesa de quatro cadeiras todos de madeira escura. As espreguiçadeiras eram brancas, estreitas e longas, dando um ar mais que sofisticado ao local. A sacada em si havia uma grade negra e com desenhos em arabescos, na parede da porta havia um banco de três lugares todo de ferro, me lembrando do conjunto do jardim, de ferro e branco. Ao voltarmos para o hall, haviam mais cinco portas, uma em si se destacou por conter uma estrelinha rosa pendurada acima da letra S. Uma curiosidade sub-humana me invadiu, mas Edward se dirigiu para uma mais comum.

—Aqui irá ser seu quarto, ele fica próximo aos nossos para caso aconteça algo. – disse abrindo a porta de um ambiente simples, mas não perdendo o estilo da casa que se instalava. Havia uma cama de casal com lençóis brancos com flores beges , travesseiros gigantes, que davam impressão pela visão, de serem os mais confortáveis possíveis. Os criados mudos eram de um bege Siena, acolhendo dois abajures discretos e brancos. Entrei mais um pouco no quarto e vi a cômoda gigantesca que havia frente a cama. Ela era do mesmo tom que os criados e haviam cinco gavetas gigantes com puxadores brancos. A parede acolhia uma TV de plasma de umas possíveis 50 polegadas. O tapete felpudo e negro sob o piso de madeira claro me fez querer deitar e rolas por todo ele, mostrando ser fofo e muito confortável. Uma janela com moldura marrom da madeira mostrava uma linda paisagem da vizinhança e de uma pequena floresta no fundo. As cortinas brancas estavam abertas assim como a janela, por qual entrava um ar fresco. Na parede do lado, a mesma que adornava a cabeceira da cama, havia uma porta para o banheiro. Sem querer ver, querendo mais era matar minha curiosidade, fui para fora do local, querendo ver o que tinha por trás do resto das portas. Edward me acompanhou e apontou para a porta do fundo.

—Essa é a porta do meu quarto. Sinta-se a vontade para me chamar quando precisar. Bom, não vai dar tempo de eu te mostrar tudo, mais tarde Sue irá fazer o jantar e você pode pedir a ela mais detalhes da casa – sorriu- Tenho que trocar de roupa, até mais tarde, Bella – disse me dando as costas indo em direção ao seu quarto. Fiquei parada naquele hall, me questionando sobre o que faria e para onde iria, afinal a casa não era minha.

Ouvi um barulho de porta se abrindo e me virei para o som. Vinha da porta misteriosa, e não esperava ver o que eu vi.

—Vovó? – disse uma garotinha coçando os olhos verdes tão penetrantes como o de Edward, ela tinha cachinhos loiros escuros, quase bronzes e estava confusa em me ver ali. Ela era tão linda e tinha uma expressão além de confusa, meiga. Aparentava ter uns três para quatro anos.

—Já acordou meu amorzinho? – perguntou uma voz atrás de mim enquanto eu continuava estática olhando para a criança. Virei-me e encontrei outra vez olhos verdes.


	5. Sophie?

_—Vovó? – disse uma garotinha coçando os olhos verdes tão penetrantes como o de Edward, ela tinha cachinhos loiros escuros, quase bronzes e estava confusa em me ver ali. Ela era tão linda e tinha uma expressão além de confusa, meiga. Aparentava ter uns três para quatro anos. _

_—Já acordou meu amorzinho? – perguntou uma voz atrás de mim enquanto eu continuava estática olhando para a criança. Virei-me e encontrei outra vez olhos verdes. _

A mulher olhou para mim com um sorriso simpático estampado nos lábios. Ela era alta, tinha os cabelos do mais ruivo que eu já vi, eram longos, lisos com graciosos cachos na ponta, os olhos eram do mesmo verde penetrante da menina e de Edward, o nariz afilado e um pouco arrebitado, as maças do rosto perfeitas de um rosa chá. Os lábios ainda repuxados me lembravam daqueles mesmos do homem que se despediu de mim a minutos atrás e a roupa era de uma classe imensurável. Uma blusa de seda vermelha, acima de um Jeans escuro e sapatos de salto. Era a cópia daquelas mulheres da elite social da cidade.

—Olá – ela disse se aproximando de mim.

—Oi, me desculpe por estar aqui, mas Edward se retirou e eu não... – ela cortou minha fala nervosa

—Isabella, certo? – Eu assenti e ela parou em minha frente. - Sou Elizabeth, mãe do cabeçudo que com certeza não lhe apresentou a casa... – Ela andou mais um pouco me fazendo virar para a direção que ela estava indo, até que se virou para a encantadora menininha e a pegou no colo. Ela olhou para mim ainda desconfiada e confusa.

—Ele me apresentou, mas eu não sabia pra onde ir e nem o que fazer.

— Vovó, tô com fome. – a garotinha disse tombando a cabeça pro lado a fim de chamar a atenção de Elizabeth. – Tem mais bolo "gotoso"?

—Claro que tem minha princesa. Vamos, venha conosco Isabella.- disse sorrindo pra mim após o convite. Eu não estava certa entre ir, mas o que eu faria?

—Me chame de Bella.

—Com a condição de que me chame de Liz. – propôs. Assenti timidamente e segui-a para a cozinha. Lá ela colocou a menininha na cadeira em frente à mesa/balcão e abriu a geladeira tirando um bolo gelado. Olhei para a menina que quase quicou na cadeira ao ver o doce. Liz colocou três pratos, mas logo dispensei o meu. Estava satisfeita.

—Olá meninas - Uma mulher de cabelos negros até as costas, magra, aparentando ter uns 30 anos entrou pela porta da cozinha cumprimentando nós. Eu murmurei um oi, Elizabeth sorriu para a mulher e a criança pulou do banco abraçando as pernas dela. Ela riu e a pegou no colo, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha rosada da menininha. – Preparada para me ajudar no jantar Soph?

—Sim, tia Sue! Eu tô com uma vontade de comer batatinha "flita"! – a menininha afoita soltou. Percebi que ela gostava de cozinhar tanto quanto eu. As mulheres riram do entusiasmo e Sue concordou. Notei também que Liz mandou um olhar cheio de significados para a mulher de cabelos negros, sinal que a mesma assentiu com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios. Liz pegou Soph do colo de Sue convidando a pequena para tomar banho que já estava tarde. Olhei por toda a cozinha e encontrei um relógio em cima da porta. Marcava 18:35, de fato estava ficando tarde. As duas subiram para o segundo andar e ficamos apenas eu e Sue na cozinha num silêncio confortável enquanto

A mulher olhou em minha direção com um sorriso aumentado.

—Olá, eu sou Sue, e você jovem? – disse numa voz quase cantada.

—Me chamo Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella, gosto mais assim. – dei um sorriso a fim de pacificar aqueles olhares. – sou filha de Charlie. Você o conhecia? – ela pareceu iluminar as ideias.

—Bella, oh, é mesmo. Como eu pude me esquecer do seu nome, criança. Seu pai faltava colocar uma coroa em você- disse com um sorriso gigante apontando para mim. Então ela conhecera meu pai. Aqueceu-me por dentro ouvir que ela conhecia meu amado pai, um ser que eu considerava um herói, um guerreiro.

—Sim. - assenti timidamente. – De onde vocês se conheciam? – a curiosidade se fez maior

—Eu era cozinheira na casa de Carlisle logo que ele separou de Elizabeth, e Charlie sempre rondava a cozinha em busca de beliscar algo – tapou a boca quando um risinho de nostalgia lhe atingiu. O olhar estava longe, lembrando-se da época quando ele ainda estava entre nós. – Fiquei tão triste quando soube que ele havia ido. Ele era uma ótima pessoa, um amigo e com certeza devia ser um pai excelente. – deu um sorriso triste voltando seu olhar para mim. Retribui-lhe o sorriso e assenti. Melhor que ele impossível.

—Bella? Pode cuidar da Soph para mim só por uns minutos. Preciso ir para minha casa, está havendo uns problemas com as funcionarias de minha loja. – sorriu e retribui complacente. – É bem rápido, eu prometo.

—Claro Liz. – sorri e ela se despediu de nós. Minutos depois Sophie apareceu na cozinha com um pijama fofo cor de rosa com estrelinhas amarelas por todo ele. Ela sentou ao meu lado e ficou vendo Sue cozinhar comigo, ela pareia meio cabisbaixa, mas até agora não havia trocado nenhuma palavra comigo, então resolvi não perturba-la. Ela que havia dito que iria ajudar Sue, só fez o que disse quando Sue a pediu os utensílios para colocar as batatas fritas. Eu me ofereci para ajuda-la mas ela dispensou na hora, me fazendo ficar entediada de ficar só olhando. Resolvi então tomar um banho para tira o cheiro insuportável de hospital na minha pele e me retirei da cozinha subindo as escadas e entrando no quarto que agora seria meu.

Rumei para o banheiro que ainda não havia visitado. Se havia uma descrição para ele, essa seria Paz. A linda pia era de mármore branco, que á luz refletida da janela na direção oposta fazia soltar pequenos feixes de luz pelo ambiente. A bancada de mármore estava cheia de coisas. Desde cremes, líquidos coloridos, caixinhas á potes imensos e desconhecidos. Olhei para o box. Ele era de vidro em toda sua extensão e a ducha era duas vezes maior que minha cabeça. O piso era de um branco muito claro, indicando limpeza. As toalhas estavam sobrepostas na bancada. Eram três. Uma branca grande, uma Lilás média, e uma era rosa chá pequena de rosto. Tomei coragem e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Tirei minha roupa e me abriguei sobre a ducha quente daquele imenso box. Senti alguns nódulos de tensão nas minhas costas se desfazer, sentindo-me muito grata por aquele monstruoso chuveiro acima de minha cabeça.

Quando já estava de cabelos úmidos e penteados, com uma calça jeans um pouco justa que achei e uma blusa de manga comprida e de tecido fino na cor cinza, sai do quarto para encontrar Sophie saindo sozinha do quarto dela com uma boneca de pano perfeitamente feita, nos bracinhos da pequena. Ela era realmente encantadora. Os cachinhos ainda úmidos ao passo que ela andava esticavam e voltavam, parecendo molinhas bronzes. Os olhinhos expressivos e verdes me avaliavam cautelosamente. Ela retribuiu o meu sorriso pra ela, com um sorrisinho tímido, mas que mostrava os perfeitos e brancos dentinhos.

—Oi. Eu sou a Sophie – disse numa voz meiga- Você vai morar aqui comigo e com papai? – se eu ainda tinha dúvidas de que ela era filha de Edward elas acabaram de ser respondidas.

—Sim, eu me chamo Bella, posso ver sua boneca? – disse ficando de joelhos na sua frente olhando diretamente nos olhinhos dela. Ela assentiu e me entregou calmamente a boneca.

—O nome dela é Lily. Foi a Amy que me ajudou escolher. – disse baixinho.

—Que nome lindo. Sua vó já chegou? – perguntei e ela negou. Me levantei e ofereci minha mão para levar ela para jantar.

—Vem comigo. – disse pegando minha mão. Eu me levantei para acompanha-la e avistamos Sue falando ao telefone com alguém. Quando ela nos viu sorriu e se despediu de quem estava na outra linha.

— Garotas, Liz vai demorar um pouquinho, só vai vir jantar e ir embora. Ela pediu para conversar com você depois, sim Bella? – assenti me perguntando o que seria o assunto, mas Sue logo cortou meu pensamento dizendo que a mesa estava posta para o jantar.

Logo que jantamos as três ouvindo o dia de Sophie, Sue pediu para que eu dissesse a Edward que o prato dele estava na geladeira e que era só aquecer no micro-ondas a hora que ele chegasse. Fiz nota mental disso par não esquecer e Sophie me convidou para assistir um filme de princesas com ela, e é claro que aceitei, ela parecia gostar de mim mas ainda estava hesitante em alguns momentos.

(...)

Depois que Elizabeth foi embora, aproximadamente umas 20:30, Edward chegou trajando um terno fino e que tinha a gravata desengonçada por uma tentativa de arranca-la. Eu estava sentada na sala com Sophie e já havíamos jantado. Quando ele chegou Sophie, que parecia sonolenta pulou enérgica do sofá e foi em direção a ele, que quando passou não dirigiu nenhuma saudação á nos, e chamou-o pedindo atenção, pulando em volta do ruivo alto.

— Papai, você vai ver TV com a gente? A vovó disse que você não vai trabalhar amanhã e vai poder ficar comigo – disse sorridente e Edward a olhou encabulado.

— Soph, o papai não pode por que amanhã eu tenho que viajar, então o que o papai tem que fazer antes de viajar? Lembra que eu te expliquei isso? - ele disse e a expressão facial que ela fez me cortou o coração. A carinha de decepção era de dar dó. Ela assentiu e voltou a sentar no sofá. Edward ainda permanecia a porta, agora mexendo no celular, e quando pareceu ver a hora, olhou imediatamente para nós.

—Aliás, não está na hora de ir dormir, Sophie Anne? Amanhã você tem balé e aula de Frances. Peça á Amber pra te colocar na cama. – só disse isso, sem ao menos dirigir uma boa noite á garotinha. Ele era mesmo o pai? Um pai não agia assim, agia? Sophie ia falar algo, mas desistiu assim que Edward deu as costas.

— Você queria dizer alguma coisa? – perguntei realmente interessada pela situação. Uma criança sem atenção paterna como aquela não deveria dizer nada de inútil, pois ela saberia usar os momentos oportunos para dizer algo que realmente valia a atenção dos pais.

— Tia Amber quebrou o pé semana passada, e quem me coloca na cama era a vovó, mais ela já foi. - disse tristonha. Eu iria me oferecer.

— Quer que eu te ajude? Eu acho que sei ninar crianças- Lhe ofereci um sorriso e ela sorriu feliz. Assentiu com todo o movimento que sua cabeça podia executar e eu me levantei, desligando no controle a televisão. Dei lhe a mão e deixei que ela me guiasse até o quarto que era branco com lilás. Ela me mostrou onde ficavam as cobertas e se deitou na cama infestada de bichinhos de pelúcia. A cobri com apenas uma coberta, pois estava uma noite morna, mas tendia a esfriar na madrugada. Ela pediu apenas que eu ficasse lá até ela finalmente cair no sono e foi o que eu fiz. Quando os olhinhos esmeralda deram sinais de que só abririam amanhã de manhã, eu sai silenciosamente do quarto e estava começando a rumar para o meu quando uma voz me chamou a atenção.

— Pai, amanhã preciso que me arrume uma secretária urgente, Jade pediu demissão e preciso de alguém para atender meus telefonemas e organizar a papelada, tenho muito compromisso pela manhã e tarde. Quase não vou ficar na minha sala – pausa – sim, mas peça á ela que me mande uma logo de manhã. E mais outro detalhe, que seja competente dessa vez. – na outra linha Carlisle demorou a falar e Edward concordava silenciosamente. Ele que agora estava se virando - pois estava encostado no batente da porta de costas para o corredor apenas com uma calça de moletom cinza, com as costas malhadas toda exposta - me fitou e os olhos me analisaram até o último fio de cabelo. Ele dirigiu uma palavra de despedida curta ao pai e desligou o aparelho. Lembrei-me o que Sue tinha me dito para avisa-lo.

—Hm... Edward Sue disse que seu prato com o jantar está na geladeira e é só você aquecer no micro-ondas. Boa noite. – disse com a voz baixa já me virando por saber que ele não diria nada de especial.

—Obrigado. – a palavra sussurrada fez meu corpo todo tremer. A voz dura e rouca de poucos minutos havia se tornada aveludada. Continuei virada e entrei no cômodo que iria dormir, tirei a calça jeans e a blusa e troquei por um vestido bege liso que encontrei. Liz havia me dito que aquelas roupas eram minhas e que era pra mim usar o que quisesse. Me deitei com dois edredons finos que estavam em cima da cama, apaguei as luzes e tentei cair no sono. Me concentrei em limpar minha mente de preocupações, e pareceu funcionar, não lembrei de nada, só que dormi.


	6. Retratos

Estava sentindo a sensação de estar sendo observada, estiquei o corpo e abri meus olhos. A pessoa que me observava era Sophie. Ela deu um pequeno sorrisinho quando meu olhar se focou nela. Ela estava ainda de pijama e com a boneca nos braços. Me levantei lentamente e fiquei sentada na cama á frente dela.

—Bom dia mocinha, algum problema? – perguntei preocupada

—Não, só vim te falar que a tia Sue pediu pra você descer antes que o café esfrie... – disse tímida. Olhei para a janela e constatei que deveria ser umas dez horas da manhã. Assenti pra ela e pedi que ela me esperasse e então fiz minha higiene matinal, desfiz os nós do meu cabelo pensando em cortar as pontas, ele estava quase batendo na cintura e por isso os nós eram muitos. Vesti uma blusa branca básica e um short de malha cinza e desci com Soph ao meu lado para tomarmos café.

Ao entrar na cozinha tive uma surpresa, Edward estava sentado na cadeira e tomava algo na xícara. Sue estava virada para a pia e não percebeu minha cara surpresa ao constar quem estava na cozinha. Me movi quase que em câmera lenta e sentei na cadeira oposta á ele com Sophie no meio de nós dois. Á minha frente tinha pão, leite, sucos, frutas e geléia. Me contentei apenas com meio pão e geléia e um copo de suco só para não ficar sem nada no estômago até o almoço. Edward continuava quieto concentrado no telefone e Sophie lhe implorava um pouco de atenção, ação qual não era respondida. Um ódio interno se apossou de mim. Tinha a certeza de que as coisas que estava naquele aparelho idiota em sua mão eram muito menos importantes que o anjinho, que por mais que não parecesse, era filha dele.

Quando ele terminou levantou num átimo e saiu sem se despedir ou pedir licença pra nós que estávamos na cozinha com ele. Sue que agora já dava indícios de que começava a preparar o almoço, andava pra lá e para cá, e ia me oferecer para ajudar.

—Sue, quer ajuda?

—Não precisa querida, mas se você quiser realmente ajudar, pode dar banho na Sophie para mim? Ela tem escola daqui a pouco e ainda não está pronta – disse apressada depois de olhar as horas.

—Claro. – disse e subi com Sophie ao quarto dela. Aquele cantinho era adorável como ela. Ela já se dirigiu para o banheiro e foi tirando o pijama. Liguei a ducha para ela e ela me disse que conseguia tomar banho sozinha. Depois de trocada e com os cabelinhos penteados ajudei-a a colocar a mochila e descemos. Um homem a esperava na porta, ele era alto e magro, estava vestindo um uniforme de motorista e o associei com o motorista que levava Soph para a escola. Ele era simpático e ao vê-lo Sophie soltou um " Oi, tio Paul" timidamente e o homem lhe sorriu, lançando um sorriso á mim também. Chamou Sophie e saíram pela porta, Soph estava sorridente e abanou a mão antes de sair.

Rumei a cozinha para perguntar no que poderia ajudar Sue e ela já cozinhava algo que cheirava muito bem.

—Somos só nós duas para o almoço hoje?- ela sorriu e assentiu. – Sophie vai para a escola tão cedo assim e sem almoço?

—Sophie estuda numa das escolas mais rígidas e caras de Los Angeles. Lá eles começam cedo e as crianças almoçam lá mesmo, ela sai ás três horas e vai direto para o balé e depois para o frânces. É esse mesmo processo todas as quartas e sextas. – algo na ultima frase a fez abaixar o olhar e entristecer a expressão.

—Por que a vida dela é tão agitada assim? Ela deve ter uns quatro anos... – disse me sentando, mas me envergonhei na mesma hora de ter dito isso. O que eu tinha a ver com a vida deles?

—Edward acha que ocupando a menina pode faze-la não sentir falta da atenção dele. Ele não tem tempo para ela, só pensa em trabalho e nada mais. Pensei que tudo isso iria mudar quando ele começou a namorar Becky, mas ela só foi mais uma que ele não teve tempo de se preocupar. – deu uma pausa e suspirou. Desligou as panelas e encostou-se à bancada de frente para mim. – Sophie é carente de atenção e tenho medo de que isso possa afeta-la futuramente.

—E a mãe de Sophie? Sempre ele foi assim com ela? – perguntei deixando a curiosidade que estava me corroendo desde que pisei nessa casa se sobressair em minhas palavras.

—Não, quando Soph era recém-nascida ela era como um cristal pra ele, ele tinha que conciliar a faculdade com cuidar dela. No começo é sempre mil maravilhas, mas ele começou á deixar Sophie de lado quando Carlisle lhe ofereceu um cargo na empresa para ele. Carlisle diminuiu as horas pra ele poder ter tempo pra filha, mas mesmo assim ele vivendo apenas para o trabalho. – era de se esperar algo deste tipo...

—A rotina dela é sempre essa? Estudar o tanto de coisa nessa idade? - perguntei já que achava as tarefas dela muito pesadas para a idade dela. Sue sorriu.

—Sim sempre, mas ela não se incomoda, ela sempre fez de bom gosto tudo, só pra ver Edward se orgulhar dela, ou pelo menos conversar com ela sobre esses assuntos, os únicos que ele tem importância de conversar com ela. – percebi que mais nada ia sair da boca dela e me adiantei em mudar de assunto antes que caíssemos em um silêncio incomodo.

—Hmm. – decidi encerrar o assunto Edward, e fazer algo útil do que falar da vida alheia – Quer que eu ajude a arrumar a casa? O almoço irá demorar um pouco, e estou disposta á ajuda-la . –disse ansiosa para retribuir o que eles estavam fazendo por mim.

—Não é necessário, mas se você quiser. É até bom por que você pode me ajudar a tentar uma receita nova – sorriu e lhe retribui. Subi e arrumei minha cama, ajeitando minhas roupas emprestadas e arrumei também o quarto de Sophie.

Tomei fôlego antes de abrir a ultima porta do corredor. O quarto de Edward. Abri a porta vagarosamente e encontrei um ambiente totalmente escuro e uma atmosfera sufocante.

O quarto estava pouco bagunçado. Da porta eu via apenas a cama enorme com os lençóis embolados no meio dela, os travesseiros espalhados e um notebook aberto para a cabeceira. Entrei mais um pouco e vi que o quarto continha poucos móveis mas de muito bom gosto.

Ao lado da cama haviam dois criados mudos de uma madeira escura, com abajures finos em cada um deles. Na parede de frente para a cama havia uma estante pequena e embutida na parede, a mesma era revestida de madeira, diferente das outras paredes brancas do quarto. Um divã repousava aos pés da cama e era preto. Perguntei me por que a maioria dos móveis eram escuros.

Na estante havia apenas a TV gigantesca e nos compartimentos dois aparelhos, decidi andar e abrir as janelas, já que o quarto já era em si escuro, as janelas o faziam mais ainda.

Ao abrir eu vi a piscina lá em baixo, só que com uma visão melhor do que da janela do meu quarto. Aquela área com certeza deveria ser inabitada por eles, mesmo por que Sophie não podia nadar sozinha, e Edward não teria tempo de leva-la.

Comecei a arrumar a cama, passei então para as roupas jogadas no Divã, cada peça tinha um cheiro forte, o mesmo do quarto, só que no quarto o aroma era bem fraco, quase desaparecendo. Era o cheiro do ruivo, e ele cheirava muito bem, um aroma amadeirado e mais um que não pude identificar por não conhecer, mas era num contraste perfeito de cheiros. Empilhei-as e não soube onde coloca-las. Vi então duas portas uma ao lado da outra, iguais. Fui à da esquerda e dei de cara com um imenso banheiro. A banheira se instalava no canto e tinha também um chuveiro na frente. A pia era de mármore e tinha muitos produtos ali, supus que fossem os cremes de barbear. Fechei a porta, pois se Sue viesse ver o que eu estava arrumando ela não ficaria satisfeita em me ver bisbilhotando o quarto de Edward. Fechei a porta e parti para a outra, um closet imenso se revelou a minha frente e não soube o que fazer. Nunca vi tanta gaveta num lugar só. Era organizado, e sai em busca de um lugar para coloca-las.

—Bella? – Sue me chamou a porta do quarto. Achei uma cadeira e coloquei lá. Ao tentar sair do closet rápido, dei de topo com Sue me olhando curiosa. – Por que está assustada?

—Bem... é... Hm. – respirei fundo a fim de parar de gaguejar. – Eu sei que não deveria entrar aqui, mas eu quis arrumar, e não sabia onde colocavam as roupas. Eu deixei lá, tem algum problema?

Ela sorriu, era um sorriso de puro divertimento da minha cara.

—Não precisa ficar com vergonha – aé, ainda tinha o fato de minhas bochechas ficarem rubras quando algo assim acontecia. - Vamos descer, o almoço está pronto.

Assenti e a segui. Sue era uma boa companhia. Almoçamos conversando coisas banais e ajudei-a na tão esperada receita, que ficou realmente muito boa. Não tinha nada para fazer no resto da tarde e resolvi subir para meu quarto. Me sentei na cama e fiquei um pouco impaciente por não ter nada para fazer. Decidi andar pela casa, afinal Sue só voltaria quase a noite para preparar o jantar. Desci as escadas novamente e fui á sala de estar. Intocada. Fui a sala de jantar que também não tinha nada fora do lugar, mostrando-se inabitada diante de meus olhos. Olhei as portas. Apenas a que dava para a cozinha estava aberta, as outras na verdade eu nunca abri. Fui até a que ficava atrás da escada. Abri vagarosamente com medo do que iria encontrar. Ela uma saleta iluminada. A única coisa que chamava a atenção, se não fosse pelo fato de só haver aquilo, mas por ser grande e imponente naquele lugar, bem no meio da sala. Era branco e parecia novo. A banqueta era de estofado branco e as pernas feitas de ferro. Me aproximei do instrumento e percebi quadros , especificamente dois, virados para frente, a curiosidade me corroía a cada passo que eu dava de encontro com as molduras, eu sabia que não era certo estar ali, mas eu precisava estar ali, mesmo estando contra todas as regras.

Fiquei em pé na frente da banqueta branca e vi que as molduras não em total numero as fotos que eu esperava encontrar.

A do quanto esquerdo era Sophie recém- nascida, com uma roupinha lilás delicada, ela carregava uma expressão contente, com um breve sorrisinho para a câmera, a imagem era encantadora de se olhar. Supus que era ela pela cabeleira rala e num tom mais claro que o bronze escuro que ela possuía nos dias de hoje. A foto ao lado fez minha curiosidade, já fora do controle, ir á níveis inimagináveis. Era uma moça, com cara de uns dezesseis anos, ela tinha os olhos mais cinzas que se é permitido. Aqueles olhos transmitiam uma aura de felicidade, Ela estava sentada numa varanda de pernas cruzadas sobre um sofá de dois lugares e entre as pernas estava um livro aberto do qual as duas mãos seguravam. A calça listrada de moletom revelava apenas os pés da moça, a regata azul- escura contrastava com a cor de pele e a cor da íris acinzentada, ela estava com o cabelo preso para trás, mas uma mecha castanho-escuro teimava em cair na face lisa. A expressão revelava surpresa diante a foto tirada, e ela parecia feliz naquele ambiente, parecia calma, libertada. Fiquei fascinada pela foto por não saber o que aquela foto fazia ali. Não era nenhuma pessoa que eu já havia visto, é claro que também não havia a menor possibilidade de conhecê-la, ela não parecia ser alguém da família, mesmo jovem, ela com certeza era mãe de Sophie, as poucas semelhanças estavam na pele alva e clara, no formato dos olhos e boca. Mas a certeza estava estampada ali. O que será que havia acontecido a ela? Por que ela não estaria ali, dando a proteção e o amor que o pai não se preocupara em dedicar á pequena?

Quando vi eu estava sentada na banqueta macia olhado as fotos, de uma a outra meu olhos passavam, minha curiosidade tentando solucionar casos, na verdade casos que não eram da minha conta, mas eu não conseguia sair dali, não conseguiria tão cedo. Eu precisava saber quem era e aonde estava a mãe de Sophie.

(...)

Era final de semana, mais precisamente sábado, quatro horas da tarde. Eu estava entediada, havia acabado de sair do banho, estava fazendo muito calor em Los Angeles hoje. Havíamos almoçado eu, Sue e Sophie e depois cada uma foi para um lado, Sue, mesmo negando a minha ajuda, foi arrumar a cozinha, Sophie foi para a sala e eu para o quarto arrumar algumas coisas, quando terminei fiquei olhando pro teto entediada. Agora a minha quota de tédio havia de esgotado, resolvi descer, talvez ficar na companhia de Sophie, desci as escadas e fui até a sala de estar. Não havia sinal dela por ali, á não ser a televisão ligada, desliguei-a e fui para a cozinha. Nada também, subia as escadas novamente e abri a porta do quarto dela, entrei mas ela não estava por lá também. Fui então para a última porta do corredor de quartos, o quarto de Edward. Ele havia ido viajar, então tomei essa liberdade. Revirei o cômodo inteiro atrás de Sophie e nada. Fui até a janela de vidro com o coração na mão, ela estava aberta. Quando olhei lá pra baixo e vi a cabeleira bronze suspiraria de alívio se não fosse pelo fato de ela estar segura, mas olhando fixamente para a imensa piscina na sua frente. Desci na velocidade da luz para a área de lazer e fui calmamente pra perto dela. Cheguei devagar e toquei as costas da garota. Me ajoelhei ao seu lado e ela me olhou sorridente.

—O que você ia fazer Sophie? – perguntei temerosa pela ação dela.

—Eu só estava vendo Tia Bella. A televisão estava chata, ai eu vim chamar a Tia Sue pra brincar comigo, e eu vi a piscina. – disse entusiasmada. – Sabia que eu nunca nadei aqui? Eu sempre nado na Vovó, mas o papai não me deixa nadar aqui. – disse com uma expressão desapontada.

Eu sabia que iria ser enxerida mais uma vez, mas vendo aquele anjinho desapontado fazia algo dentro de mim se apertar como se eu devesse fazer algo por ela. Claro que eu faria.

—Quer nadar comigo? A gente pode entrar só um pouquinho, que tal? – ofereci e a expressão passou de desapontada para a de felicidade. Ela balançava tanto a cabeça que parecia que os cachinhos iam se desprender da cabeça.

Outra reação inesperada dela foi o abraço caloroso que ela me deu. Os bracinhos se fecharam em volta do meu pescoço e pensei que ela nunca mais iria me soltar. Retribui o abraço e ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha e disse "Obrigado Tia Bella" com uma vozinha meiga e realmente agradecida. Aquela menininha era um encanto, Edward tinha sorte por ter uma filha como ela, pena que ele não percebia isso.

Subimos para o quarto dela, ela colocou um biquíni rosa, e eu nem sabia que tinha um pra mim também, era preto, no começo fiquei meio hesitante em vestir as peças, mais ainda quando cismei que estava folgada demais. Mas eu pagaria qualquer preço pra ver aquele sorriso no rostinho de Sophie.

Descemos novamente e eu entrei primeiro, na borda, onde não teria perigo deixar Soph brincar, e a chamei, ela se jogou nos meus braços dentro da piscina, juntamente com suas boias e ficamos lá, uma jogando água na outra, Sophie gargalhava e era o som mais lindo que se pode ouvir, era um som espontâneo, dizendo que ela realmente estava se divertindo. O sol estava baixo e não me preocupei de deixa-la sem proteção, já que nem estava tão forte assim, eu estava rindo com ela, que pulava, brincava, espalhava água pra todo lado. Estava tudo tranquilo, até que ouvi uma voz rude.

—O que vocês estão _fazendo_?! – nós duas olhamos para Edward assustadas. Eu a peguei no colo e levantei-me da borda, subindo e saindo da água, Edward olhava para nós com uma expressão indecifrável e pela primeira vez eu fiquei com medo do que ele pudesse fazer com a gente, ou melhor, com Sophie.


	7. Sorrisos

**_"(Acorde-me)_**

**_Faça o meu sangue correr_**

**_(Eu não consigo acordar)_**

**_Antes que eu me desfaça_**

**_(Salve-me)_**

**_Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei"_**

Sophie não piscava de tanto medo. Se ele falasse alguma coisa, só Deus sabe o que eu faria em prol da criança em meu colo.

—P-papai? – Sophie murmurou

Seus olhos inexpressíveis estavam em meu rosto, mas logo passaram pro rostinho de Soph, ela olhava pra ele como se pedisse piedade. Quem deveria pedir isso era ele.

—O que vocês ainda estão fazendo na piscina? Já está escurecendo, vão querer pegar gripe? Bella, você não pode carregar peso! – disse olhando a filha e logo pegando no colo. Um fato que me surpreendeu foi que Soph ainda estava molhada, e consequentemente molhando o terno caro.

—Nós já íamos sair Edward – uma expressão surpresa passou por seu rosto. Eu falando diretamente com ele? Acho que isso não acontecia desde quando ele me apresentou a casa, na verdade aquela atitude parecia mais robótica do que qualquer coisa. Ele era Robótico.

—Tudo bem. Hm, cadê Sue? – ele parecia desconcertado. Vi Sophie sorrindo agarrando os ombros e pescoço do pai. Me derreti totalmente com a cena, ele não pareceu perceber, mas eu vi quando ele passou a mão nas costinhas dela a fim de esquenta-la

—Ela disse que depois do almoço iria ser folga dela e que só voltaria amanhã de manhã. – O vento morno da tarde já batia contra nossa pele, mas alguns minutos e estaríamos tremendo.

—É mesmo! Argh - algo parecia o desesperar. Estendi meus braços a fim de dar banho em Sophie e me vestir formalmente, não era uma coisa apropriada eu ficar zanzando pela casa de biquíni, ainda mais na presença de Edward. Reivindiquei-a novamente e ele negou. "não pode carregar peso" desde quando ele se importava comigo?

—Precisamos de um banho... – ele pareceu entender e colocou a menina no chão. Apesar do fato de que ele não a segurava mais, ela estava radiante em ter contato com o pai, algo em mim fez com que meus olhos ficassem úmidos. Por Deus, como ele não via a criança maravilhosa que ele tinha em casa? Ela pegou minha mão e seguimos a frente dele.

—Ok. Vou ter que pedir pizza para nós. – ele parecia incomodado com esse fato.

—Quer que eu cozinhe? Só me falar o que você irá querer jantar – ofereci, me virando de frente para ele.

—Não precisa. Bom, se você quiser... – deu um sorriso tímido. E eu retribui, mesmo não gostando muito de sorrir, pelo básico motivo de eu parecer uma débil quando fazia isso.

Deixamos ele lá e subimos para os quartos , pousei Sophie na tampa do vaso e liguei o chuveiro esperando esquentar, ajudei-a a tirar o biquíni e no banho. Ela escolheu a própria roupa e quando fui ajuda-la a vestir as peças ela falou algo que me fez querer chorar de verdade

—Tia Bella, você viu? O papai me pegou no colo, ele tem um cheiro tão bom! Eu queria poder abraçar ele todo dia!

Não consegui segurar as lágrimas que se formaram no canto dos meus olhos.

—Por que você está chorando Tia? Você quer um abraço do papai também? Eu peço pra ele te dar um abraço. – neguei, as mãozinhas dela estavam falhando ao enxugar as minhas lágrimas.

—Sophie, promete uma coisa pra mim? – ela assentiu me olhando atenciosamente – Lembre-se sempre de que você é especial, seu pai te ama, sim? E eu também te amo, nunca, por momento algum se esqueça disso. – ela assentiu e eu a abracei como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, e agora ela era pra mim. Queria ainda carregar meu bebê. Queria que ele fosse igual a ela, com esse coração bom que só uma criança tem.

POV EDWARD

Estava moído. Não gostava de viajar por esse motivo, a única pessoa que realmente valeu a pena passar um tempo nessa maldita viagem foi Jasper, ele parecia que depois do casamento havia pegado a loucura da mulher dele, isso é claro quando não estava reclamando do fato de trabalhar muito e ficar pouco tempo com Sophie. Não era minha culpa se todos naquela área de publicidade fossem tão incompetentes a ponto de deixar tudo pra mim fazer. Ainda tinha o meu pai, que não sei o que raios ele estava na cabeça para chegar ao ponto de levar Esme para aquela negociação de exaustivos três dias. O bom foi que todos na família sabem que não gosto dela. Na cabeça de todos, ela é a pessoa mais integra que se pode existir. Conseguiu influenciar minha mãe!

O que eu via era apenas a usurpadora que Esme Anne Platt era. Um homem divorciado e rico era a oportunidade perfeita para uma enfermeira, e foi essa ideia que ela teve. Claro que todo mundo ainda é contra mim, mas pelo menos me preservavam da presença dela.

Bom, o fato é que conseguimos abrir mais lojas em Óregon. Também, passei dois meses fazendo a apresentação para o contrato e é claro que se impressionaram e aceitaram que abríssemos mais redes por lá.

Ao final da viagem todos foram para suas casas, Emmett estava alucinado, ele dizia que queria estar com Rosalie a cada cinco segundos, passou a viagem inteira reclamando, na verdade ele havia me contado que havia uma "surpresa" logo que ele chegasse em casa. Nem quero pensar.

Quando cheguei em casa e não encontrei Isabella e nem Sophie, eu quase tive um treco, minha mãe sempre avisava quando levava Sophie pra algum lugar, então elas estariam em algum canto daquela casa. Surpreendi-me ao ver Isabella e ela na piscina. Acho que eu nunca havia usado aquela área da casa, na verdade acho que só uma vez, quando minha mãe fez questão de fazer uma festa de aniversário pra mim. Eu quase quis assistir mais aquela cena, mas vi que estava escurecendo e nenhuma das duas haviam se dado conta disso. Bella parecia que não calculava muito bem, eu ainda me lembrava perfeitamente de que o doutor havia dito que ela não podia carregar peso, mas a primeira coisa que ela fez foi pegar Sophie no colo. Eu quase ri das expressões, Bella estava determinada, mas a que? Sophie arregalou tanto os olhos que parecia que iam saltar do rosto. Quando a peguei no colo ela parecia que ia me enforcar de tanto que se apertava a mim. Logo ela começaria a senti frio, então eu passei a mão por suas costas a fim de aliviar. Em algum momento pareceu que Bella iria chorar, mas escondeu imediatamente.

Senti saudades de casa, de comer comida de verdade, estava cansado daquelas comidas de hotel, elas pareciam estar sem gosto. Mas um motivo pra mim colocar em minha lista coisas que me fazem odiar viajar. Eu fiquei realmente desapontado quando Bella me disse que Sue havia tirado folga detalhe que eu havia esquecido, ou seja, Pizza. Quase me ajoelhei aos seus pés quando ela se ofereceu a cozinhar. Não quis aceitar, pois se meu pai soubesse isso diria que eu estava escravizando a garota. Aceitei e ela sorriu.

Sorriu. Eu nunca havia a visto sorrir, depois do que aconteceu com ela essa era a ultima reação, não era? Era um sorriso lindo, eu meio que fiquei vidrado, eu não ia negar que ela era linda, mas porra. Aquilo definitivamente me deixou imerso um bom tempo, pois não as vi saindo. Subi para o meu quarto também e ouvi as vozes delas. Me aproximei mais da porta fechada.

"—Por que você está chorando Tia? Você quer um abraço do papai também? Eu peço pra ele te dar um abraço!" – Sophie disse convicta. Bella estava chorando, mas porque, se até agora estava sorrindo?

"—Sophie, promete uma coisa pra mim?" – ouvi Bella dizer com a voz embargada. Meu celular vibrou e quando olhei a tela, tive certeza de que não poderia ouvir mais as duas.

—Edward?- meu pai disse do outro lado da linha

—Sim, pai?

—Estou a caminho de sua casa, preciso falar com Bella.

—Pai, você não acha melhor outro dia? Temos tempo, eu estou exausto da viagem – Não que eu não quisesse que ele viesse a minha casa, mas eu não estava a fim de fazer sala.

—Bom, quarta? Venham jantar em casa.

—Tudo bem. Já conseguiu uma secretária para mim?

—Sobre isso que eu queria tratar quarta também.

—Ok pai, boa noite- após ele me desejar boa noite eu desliguei e as duas estavam em silencio, decidi então ir para o meu quarto e tomar banho.

POV BELLA

Depois de uma roupa decente, eu desci até a cozinha e me deparei com ela vazia, ouvi um som vindo da sala. Ao chegar lá vi Sophie sentada no sofá assistindo TV, ainda me lembro das palavras de Edward se referindo ao uso daquela sala, eu acho que apenas ele não usava aquela sala, pois desde que eu vim morar aqui Sophie sempre no final da tarde sentava naquele imenso sofá. Quando ela me viu encostada no batente sorriu para mim e retribui, ela focou o olhar novamente na tela e eu fiquei lá, esperando Edward aparecer para perguntar o que ele gostaria de comer.

Não demorou muito e ele apareceu com uma camisa polo e calça Jeans escura, os cabelos estavam revoltos e úmidos. Aquela visão fez algo dentro de mim ressaltar que ele era muito bonito, e tentar achar um motivo para ele ainda estar sozinho. Sophie que não era, então me lembrei do que Sue disse : _"Pensei que tudo isso iria mudar quando ele começou a namorar Becky, mas ela só foi mais uma que ele não teve tempo de se preocupar."_

Percebi que o encarava demais e desviei o rosto uns minutos para a TV e depois voltei o olhar para ele. Vi uma coisa diferente, os olhos sempre naquela imensidão verde. Como era possível aquele tom tão bonito de verde existir? Outra coisa que me chamou a atenção, não por ser algo que eu sempre vi. Por ser algo incomum era muito lindo. Um sorriso. O sorriso que alguns podem considerar feio, por ser torto, mas que pra mim foi como ver um _anjo_ sorrindo. Não queria admitir aquilo pra mim mesma, mas eu havia gostado do sorriso.

POV EDWARD

Logo que terminei de me trocar desci para a sala, Sophie e Bella estavam lá. Bella logo me viu e encarou. Encarei-a de volta não deixando de me lembrar daquele sorriso que ela havia dado minutos atrás, ela virou o rosto constrangida fingindo prestar atenção em Sophie, mas sabia que aquilo era vergonha.

Logo prestei atenção em minha filha. Minha mãe dizia que ela me lembrava de quando eu era pequeno, alegando que Heide apenas a carregou, não tendo nenhum traço da mãe. Heide sempre quis que ela fosse como minha mãe diz e parece que nove meses de mandinga ela conseguiu. Sophie se parecia com um anjo sentada naquele sofá. Devia caber mais umas trinta dela. Sorria a cada piada que o desenho fazia, me mostrando o quanto ela era linda. Vi Bella olhar pra mim novamente, eu sabia que ela queria falar algo, mas estava se segurando, e não obteve sucesso. Ri internamente com aquilo. Era tão estranho viver na mesma casa que ela. Eu fiquei receoso no começo, mas parece que ela e Soph se deram muito bem, o que era um problema, já que eu tinha certeza que ela ficaria por pouco tempo aqui e se Sophie se apegasse muito ela poderia sofrer, ela não entendia que a regra da vida era que nem todas as pessoas que entram em nossa vida ficam pra sempre. Qualquer coisa pode afastar pessoas.

—Edward, o que você vai querer jantar? – perguntou temerosa, acho que por estar falando comigo. Sorri pra ela tentando acalma-la, mas parece que não funcionou.

—O que você quiser cozinhar pra mim está de bom tamanho. Não tenho frescuras. – ela assentiu e se levantou

—Onde você vai Tia Bella? – Minha filha perguntou

—Vou preparar o jantar, meu amor, quer me ajudar? – Sophie pulou num átimo do sofá e previ que eu não jantaria hoje.

Ela deu a mão a Bella e as duas passaram por mim. Nesse momento eu me perguntei quanta falta Heide fazia. Mesmo Sophie não ter experimentado a vida ao lado da mãe, eu sabia que ela estava afetada por essa falta que ela fazia.

Fui atrás delas e me sentei na cadeira esperando o jantar sair, eu não tinha nada para fazer e ficar lá parecia uma boa ideia.

Bella não pareceu gostar muito de minha presença ali, mas não falou nada. Sophie ficava pulando de um lado pro outro em volta dela, o que não pareceu incomoda-la e sim diverti-la.

—O que você vai fazer Tia Bella?

—Que tal uma lasanha? – disse sugestivamente para Soph, mas percebi que eu estava incluído na conversa.

—Hmm. Lasanha! – disse na tentativa de anima-la e pareceu funcionar. Sophie olhou pra mim e sorriu, gesto o qual retribui.

Elas faziam um monte de coisa. E minha nossa, como ela conseguia cuidar de três panelas ao mesmo tempo? Sophie obedecia aos pedidos dela e a auxiliava de modo certo, o que me surpreendeu. Acho que eu havia perdido alguma coisa.

Depois de pronta, Bella arrumou a mesa e eu tive uma ideia.

—Que tal comermos na sala de jantar? Se incomoda de arrumar a mesa de lá? – Bella negou e foi sorridente arrumar a sala de jantar para nós três. Logo que me sentei ela trouxe o refratário que continha a lasanha. Um cheiro me invadiu, e meu estomago roncou. Ela serviu Sophie e deixou para que eu me servisse. O pedaço estava fervendo e quando esfriou um pouco pude provar.

Só uma palavra. Porra!

Essa lasanha era muito melhor que a da minha mãe! Olha que é difícil superar as lasanhas de minha mãe. Sophie quase engoliu o prato junto, ou seja, essa mulher cozinhava bem pra caralho! Quando terminei servi mais um pedaço e quase gemi de satisfação ao sentir o gosto novamente. Não queria admitir, mas passava até a comida de Sue.

Quando terminei, dei graças ao céu por ela ter me salvado. Aquilo era mil vezes melhor que pizza. Vi que a noite estava no fim quando Bella se retirou da mesa para levar Soph para dormir e eu fiquei sozinho naquele lugar. A lasanha estava pela metade, claro que a culpa era minha, mas estava realmente boa.

Levantei da cadeira e fui para a escada. Bella estava descendo e percebi que nós dois passaríamos grudados, pois a escada era um pouco estreita. Bella andava com a cabeça baixa e quando nós grudamos a lateral do corpo ela desequilibrou. Me virei a tempo de livra-la de cair da escada, ela segurou em meus braços e olhou pra mim quando um arrepio tomou conta de nossos corpos. Nós estávamos muito perto. Muito.

Eu levantei-a e ainda muito pertos ela sussurrou:

_"Obrigado"_

Ela se afastou e abaixou a cabeça novamente descendo.

—Hey, aonde você vai? – perguntei, na mesma hora ela olhou pra mim e corou.

—Arrumar a mesa e lavar as louças, Sue deve chegar cansada amanhã, não é justo deixar para ela. – ri com isso. Sue nunca reclamaria de alguma bagunça.

—Tenho certeza que Sue não se incomodará, pode ir dormir. – aconselhei-a. Ela negou. Ela sempre seria teimosa assim? – tudo bem então. Boa Noite.

—Boa Noite – a voz mansa surrupiou pela garganta e quis virar, mas tudo me aconselhava a ir pra frente, ir para o meu quarto, esvaziar minha cabeça.

Deitei a cabeça no travesseiro e não consegui dormir de imediato. Fiquei me virando de um lado pro outro. Eu ouvi os passos dela lá embaixo. Afinal, por que ela estava aqui? Tinha mais coisas que eu havia perdido.


	8. A Proposta

Depois de dois meses morando na casa de Edward Cullen, eu vi muita coisa, mas a principal delas foi aquele sábado. E não era por nós quase termos nos beijado na escada e sim por ele pela primeira vez desde que entrei naquela casa, ter tratado Sophie como filha dele. Sophie estava a cada dia mais linda. Eu não poupava elogios aquele anjo, em pouco tempo ela já era muito especial pra mim.

Houve também um dia em que Alice foi visita-la e trouxe duas crianças –ambas gêmeas com cinco anos- que eram terríveis! Pela primeira vez vi Sophie tão elétrica brincando com os primos, Amy e Brian. Amy era uma garotinha linda, com cabelos negros como os de Alice, enormes e lisos. O rosto era como o de um anjo, mas só Deus sabe o quanto suei correndo atrás daquela pestinha de olhos verdes vibrantes, como todos naquela família. Brian era mais calmo, mesmo assim terrível. Tinha cabelos negros, pele branca e alva e os olhos verdes esmeralda como a irmã.

Alice apareceu lá no sábado de manhã para levar um bolo para o café da manhã que ela mesma tinha feito. O bolo estava divino, mais eu só pude apreciar depois que foram embora, pois Alice engatou uma conversa animada com Sue e se esqueceu do mundo, cabendo a mim ficar de olho naquelas crianças que não paravam de descer e subir a escada. O resultado foi um joelho ralado de Sophie, um galo em Brian e Amy não teve um risco. Imaginei como Alice podia ser tão calma com aquelas crianças em sua casa.

No fim da manhã quando foram embora restou a mim e a Sue pegar os brinquedos espalhados pela casa inteira. Amy apesar de ser hiperativa, era um amor. Sophie dormiu depois da saída deles e acordou após o almoço, quando Edward chegou e o acompanhou na refeição silenciosa de sempre. Ao final da tarde ele dispensou Sue e disse que iria nos levar em um restaurante, mesmo eu me oferecendo para cozinhar. Eu fiquei meio nervosa, pois eu não tinha nenhuma ideia do que usar para ir à um restaurante, que com certeza iria ser o mais elegante de Los Angeles, por vezes quis ficar lá, mas pensei que não seria uma boa ideia deixar Soph sozinha naquela situação. Edward nos levou num restaurante simples, mas que eu adorei. Como estava calor, ele reservou uma mesa em uma varandinha que dava pra ver o movimento da rua ao redor do restaurante e a comida estava divina. Sophie parecia não caber em si. Mesmo transtornado com as ligações da empresa que ele recebia de cinco em cinco minutos, ele brincava com Sophie e conversava comigo sobre coisas banais.

Um mês depois disso a mesma coisa se repetiu e vi que ele estava mais próximo da filha a cada dia.

Estávamos eu, Sophie e Edward entrando na casa de Elizabeth. Ela havia ligado para Edward dizendo que queria lhe apresentar uma pessoa e por isso marcou um almoço com apenas nós três e mais ninguém da família deles. O jardim era digno daqueles de capa de revista de jardinagem, perfeitamente em harmonia. Ao entrarmos na sala não poderia dizer algo diferente de magnifica. Liz me apresentou todos os cômodos da casa e percebi que enquanto ela fazia isso toda hora olhava no relógio de pulso, muito nervosa. Eu entendia. Ela estava assim por conta de Edward, essa pessoa provavelmente deveria ser o namorado dela, e ela achava que Edward não aprovaria. Bom, era difícil prever as reações que aquele ser teria, mesmo vivendo já há dois meses com ele eu sabia que ele era muito imprevisível.

Liz me apresentava a área de lazer da mansão quando a campainha tocou. Nós corremos para a sala de estar e vi Liz estancar ao ver que Edward atendera a porta e conhecera o namorado dela. Um homem alto estava conversando sorridente com Edward ainda na porta, eles pareciam se conhecer.

—Edward? – ela o chamou, na mesma hora ele a olhou – Não vai convida-lo a entrar, filho?

—Claro, mãe. – ele se virou novamente para a visita – Entre Garrett! – convidou o homem, o qual aceitou o convite e Liz os encaminhou para a sala de jantar enquanto eu fiquei na sala pra levar Sophie para almoçar também.

—Sophie, vamos? – perguntei

—Só mais um pouquinho tia Bella.- disse focada no desenho que passava.

—O que você está assistindo? – perguntei sentando-me ao seu lado focando na historinha que se passava.

—É a história da Lily, uma menina que não gosta de ir para a escola, ela tem amigos muito legais, e uma mamãe. – disse sem me olhar – Você tem uma mamãe também tia Bella?

—Eu tenho, mas não sei onde ela está. Ela foi embora pra algum lugar quando eu era menor que você – disse me encolhendo por dentro, mesmo depois de tanto tempo eu sentia a falta dela.

—Minha mamãe morreu quando eu era bem pequenininha – olhou pra mim com aqueles olhinhos tristes – Ela morreu quando eu nasci. Ela tinha o olho cinza sabia? Bem diferente do meu e do papai.

—Sim. – sorri – Agora vamos almoçar. Mais tarde você assiste pode ser? – perguntei e ela assentiu pulando do sofá. Ao chegarmos à sala de jantar vi que Edward e Garrett bebiam algo perto do barzinho de canto e Liz aparecia toda hora para espiar se tudo estava em ordem. Fui à cozinha e ri do estado em que ela se encontrava.

—Será que ele vai aprovar? – perguntou temerosa

—Não sei Liz, mas pelo menos eles estão conversando – disse positiva a ela, mas não pareceu aliviá-la da tensão.

—Eles trabalham juntos. Meu Deus! Vamos acabar logo com essa tensão. - se virou para a cozinheira – Emma pode trazer o almoço.

Dizendo isso levou eu e Soph para a mesa e com todos sentados a senhora simpática começou a servir-nos.

Quando terminamos Liz resolveu dizer o que estava em mente, a revelação a Edward seria dada. Ela parecia uma adolescente indo contar ao pai que tinha um namorado, irônico, pois o "pai" era o próprio filho.

—Edward, eu e Garrett estamos namorando – disse de uma vez só. Todos, até Sophie olharam para Edward que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

—Te desejo felicidades Mãe. E Garrett, espero que cuide dela, pois você terá que enfrentar a fúria de mais dois dragões caso não fizer isso. Fico feliz por vocês dois

Liz não aguentou a emoção e levantou para abraçar o filho. Os dois trocaram mais palavras e ela se sentou. Começaram a conversar novamente enquanto a sobremesa era servida. Ao final do almoço tenso nós nos despedimos do casal e entramos no carro. Edward na frente e eu e Sophie no banco de trás.

Ouvi Edward bufar logo que sentei. Sophie dormia na cadeirinha.

—Bella, sente ao meu lado por favor, não consigo dirigir sozinho na frente quando há alguém no carro.

Senti meu rosto ficar rubro. Desde o sábado que houve aquele incidente na escada eu nunca mais fiquei muito perto dele, mas resolvi ir para o banco da frente.

Sentei sentindo ficar abafado, olhava para a janela e tentava ao máximo não pensar ao lado de quem eu estava. Eu sei que era coisa da minha cabeça, mas não achava muito seguro ficar menos que um metro perto dele.

O percurso demorou um pouco, pois como era final de semana, Los Angeles ficava agitada. Mais ou menos em quarenta minutos estávamos atravessando o gramado da casa, e me senti aliviada por isso. O celular de Edward tocou novamente e ele atendeu, era o Carlisle. Sai do carro rápido enquanto ele falava com o pai no banco da frente, tirei o cinto da cadeira de Soph e a peguei no colo entrando na casa, subi até o quarto dela e a depositei na cama, quando fui pegar um lençol para cobri-la ela abriu os olhinhos sonolentos.

—Tia Bella, deita comigo? – disse manhosa. A vozinha dela era doce demais pra resistir, então me deitei ao seu lado e cobri-a. Depois de uns cinco minutos ela deitou, eu estava até ficando com sono também, mas tinha muita coisa pra fazer. Sai do quarto de fininho para não acorda-la e fui para meu quarto, tomei um banho e arrumei umas coisas. Estava colocando uma sandália para ver se Sophie já havia acordado quando bateram na porta. Fui atender e era Edward. Ele parecia em duvida com algo, pois coçava a cabeça de um jeito todo duvidoso.

—Meu pai está ai e quer falar com você.

—Claro, já desço. Só vou dar uma olhada em Sophie.

—Ok.- Disse e saiu. Fui até Sophie que dava indícios que acordaria no final da tarde, e então fui para baixo, onde Carlisle e Edward me esperavam.

(...)

—Bom, Bella. Sei que ainda é muito cedo, mas você quer trabalhar? – perguntou Carlisle. Estávamos apenas nós dois na sala, e ele me pegou de surpresa. É claro que eu queria.

—Sim, seria ótimo – disse e ele sorriu.

—Você pode trabalhar meio período, sei que você ajuda Sue com Sophie e como ela estuda a tarde, você poderia ir para a empresa depois do almoço, e se quiser aos sábados fazer algum curso de especialização em alguma área que você goste.- ofereceu. Carlisle era uma pessoa muito boa me dando uma oportunidade dessas.

—Sinceramente? – perguntei e ele assentiu esperando minha resposta – Eu adoraria – sorri e ele também.

—Então estamos combinados. Edward? – chamou e ele apareceu. Acho que ele estava ouvindo a conversa atrás da porta, pois chegou rápido.

—Sim?!

—Bella irá ser sua nova secretária. Ela começará na segunda que vem e você irá vir para a casa todo dia na hora do almoço para busca-la, pois ela se encarregará de preparar a Sophie para a escola. Estamos de acordo?

Edward não parecia acreditar. EU não parecia acreditar. Eu e Edward iremos trabalhar no mesmo lugar? Ainda mais por cima, por CINCO horas! Cinco!

Edward assentiu e me olhou. Ficou assim por uns segundos, aqueles olhos de uma cor tão linda que chegava a hipnotizar.

—Bom – suspirou Carlisle quebrando a conexão de olhares – Começaremos na segunda Bella. Edward, conversaremos mais sobre isso amanhã, sim?! Uma boa noite pra vocês. Dê um beijo em Sophie por mim – sorri e assenti. Edward continuava aéreo. Será que ele não queria que eu trabalhasse junto com ele? Isso me frustrava, as reações dele me frustravam. Quando Carlisle se despediu de nós e foi embora, Sue veio avisar-nos que o jantar já estava pronto, nem havia visto que já escurecera e Sophie não havia acordado, ou seja, seria apenas eu e Edward no jantar. Iria ser um pouco desconfortável, já que eu estava acostumada com Soph junto na refeição. Mesmo assim me sentei-me à mesa da cozinha com ele, tinha saudades de usar aquela mesa da sala de jantar, mas sabia que seria impossível por enquanto. Edward e eu permanecemos quietos durante boa parte da refeição,até que ELE quebrou o silêncio.

—E então? Animada para trabalhar? – ele disse olhando pra mim.

—Sim. Quero muito fazer algo de útil – disse sorrindo pela sinceridade de minhas palavras. Eu queria de alguma forma não morar lá de favor. Acho que depois poderia ter meu próprio apartamento.

—Ótimo. Bom, já pensou em que curso você quer entrar? – porque ele estava conversando comigo?! Não entendi isso. Até ontem não olhava na minha cara e hoje quer puxar conversa?

—Ainda não. Vou rever as coisas que eu gosto de fazer primeiro.

—Boa escolha. Ás vezes eu sinto que não me encaixo na minha profissão. Talvez se eu tivesse feito o mesmo que você, pensado no que eu gosto, eu teria feito algo certo – Ele disse e riu na ultima palavra. Acho que eu fiquei olhando tempo demais os lábios repuxados, pois ele deu um pigarro.

—É. O que você faz lá? – perguntei

—Eu comando a publicidade do grupo. Acho que você sabe o que o meu pai tem ao certo, não é? – perguntou e eu olhei-o meio em dúvida. Eu sabia das lojas de conveniência. Havia algo mais? – Meu pai tem lojas de conveniência, lojas online de tudo o que você imaginar. O grupo Cullen é um dos que mais tem lojas espalhadas pelo mundo. Se recorda da letra C ser mais evidente em todos os anúncios? – perguntou e eu assenti, sim eu me lembrava. – Eu me encaixo de personalizar o visual do site, outdoors... Já lhe digo que é bem agitada.

—O que eu farei? Desculpe a pergunta, mas é que eu realmente não sei – disse envergonhada.

—Tudo bem. Hum, você tem que estar por dentro da minha agenda. Ensaios fotográficos, reuniões, viagens... Acho que no começo vai ser corrido, mas depois você se acostuma.

Agradeci internamente por ele ter essa esperança, era um bom começo.

Terminamos de comer e eu fiquei para ajudar Sue na cozinha enquanto Edward saiu um com tal de Emmett, acho que eu já ouvira esse nome, mas não estava lembrada. Sophie ainda dormia e eu estranhei. Subi até o quarto dela e estava tudo certo, deveria apenas ser cansaço.

Fui tomar outro banho e me deitei. Ouvi os passos de Edward na escada e me deitei debaixo do edredom e então me lembrei de Sophie. Fui até seu quarto colocar uma coberta quente nela, o tempo estava frio desde sexta e a noite tendia a esfriar mais. Ela ainda dormia na mesma posição que eu havia colocado á tarde. Depois de coberta, estava indo pro meu quarto quando ouvi sua vozinha me chamando.

—Tia Bella? Posso dormir com você?

Me virei para ela e assenti. Ela com muita dificuldade tirou a coberta de cima dela e veio para meu lado, segurei em sua mão e fomos para meu quarto. Não sei como ela conseguiria dormir depois de ter passado a tarde inteira dormindo. Cobri nós duas e ela ficou virada de frente para mim alisando uma mecha de cabelo que estava para frente. Depois que cansou de mexer com meu cabelo começou a alisar meu rosto olhando para mim. Eu estava pegando no sono então resolvi faze-la dormir antes. Comecei a fazer carinho na cabeça dela e depois de uns vinte minutos ela dormiu novamente e eu também.

(...)

Senti alguém puxando minha blusa e tocando toda hora meu braço. Acordei atordoada vendo que ainda estava escuro Sophie me olhava com os olhinhos baixos.

—Tia Bella? – Ela estava rouca. Me sentei na cama e comecei a tatear o interruptor em cima da cabeceira. A luz nos cegou por uns minutos e quando voltei a visão na direção dela soube que algo estava errado. Toquei-lhe a testa e estava quente. Ela estava com febre.

—O que você está sentindo Sophie? – perguntei alarmada.

—Minha garganta dói Tia. – ela ainda estava um pouco rouca.

—Só um minutinho. – pedi

Levantei e fui em direção ao quarto do corredor. Ele já devia ter chego, agora deveriam ser umas quatro da manhã. Bati na porta. Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes e nada.

Bati mais um pouco e nada também. Então resolvi chamar.

—Edward? Edward preciso falar com você!

NADA.

—Edward? Edward?

Comecei novamente com as batida, agora eu chamava junto. Batia mais forte a cada chamado não respondido. Aquilo estava me frustrando. Sophie estava doente, ele deveria fazer algo por ela, ele era o pai dela!

A porta se abriu num átimo.

— Oi? – os olhos estavam miúdos pela luz e testa franzida.

—Sophie está com febre, acho que é uma infecção na garganta.

—Sue sabe onde estão os remédios, só perguntar e Sophie já estará melhor daqui a pouco. Agora se não se incomoda eu preciso dormir. – disse e fechou a porta na minha cara.

Ele fez pouco caso da filha dele novamente.

Ele não deu importância.

Minha raiva subiu toda em forma de força. Acho que mais um pouco e eu tinha quebrado a porta. Edward a abriu furioso.

—Ficou louca? Quer acordar os vizinhos? – disse bravo. Não liguei. Minha fúria estava maior que a dele.

—EU QUERO _TE_ ACORDAR. SUA FILHA ESTÁ DOENTE NO OUTRO CÔMODO E VOCÊ SE QUER LIGOU PARA ELA! QUANDO VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR DE SER ASSIM? NÃO PENSA QUE ELA PODE TER UMA COISA SÉRIA? E VOCÊ AI QUERENDO _DORMIR_.

Ele olhou incrédulo para mim. Minha raiva havia subido á níveis altíssimos.

—E você vai agora pegar um carro e leva-la para um hospital. – disse tentando controlar a vontade de pular no pescoço dele. Ele abaixou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos.

—Tudo bem. Me dê dois minutos – disse e fechou a porta.

Fui para o quarto já mais controlada e dei um banho em Sophie para ver se a febra abaixava, troquei-a com uma roupa para enfrentar o frio de lá de fora e quando apareci na porta ele estava vestido casualmente e pronto para levar ela para o hospital.


	9. Let Me Sign

Eu entrei com Sophie no banco de trás com ela agarrada em mim. Ela ainda estava um pouco quente, mas o banho ajudou abaixar um pouco a temperatura. Edward estava concentrado na pista e nenhum de nós trocamos uma palavra. Eu apenas alisava a cabeça e o rosto de Sophie que não tirava os olhinhos de mim. Eu queria chorar naquele momento me lembrando de como ele se importou com ela, minha raiva só ajudou para depois que o surto acabou, me fazendo chorar, claro, de raiva.

O carro foi parando aos poucos e eu pude ver as luzes do hospital do centro, um dos melhores da cidade, e ajustei Sophie para podermos entrar. Edward me ajudou a descer com ela e deu entrada em uma ficha logo depois uma enfermeira nos chamou para uma salinha de espera, não demorando nem cinco minutos ela foi chamada.

Agora o médico a examinava eu olhava todas as expressões no rosto dele, não encontrando nenhuma que pudesse me assustar. Ele terminou a avaliação sem nos dizer nada, escreveu em um papel algo e me olhou.

—Bom Mamãe, fique tranquila que a mocinha só tem uma comum infecção de garganta. Em torno de cinco dias ela já estará melhor como antes. Nada piscina, friagem, tomar chuva, como de praxe. Os antibióticos devem ser seguidos á risca – eu assenti não me importando em corrigi-lo quando ele se referiu a mim como mãe dela. Ele rabiscou mais um pouco o papel e me entregou. Desceu Soph da maca e ela veio para os meus braços sonolenta. Nós saímos do consultório e Sophie já dormia. Edward parou no meio do caminho para pegar os remédios e seguimos para a casa, quando olhei para frente localizei um relógio que aparecia no rádio. Eram 5:48 da manhã. Ele estacionou na garagem e sai do carro.

Entramos na casa e estava um breu.

—Quer que eu leve ela? – ele perguntou. Agora ele queria ajudar? Suspirei para não falar nada e me exaltar novamente e subi a escada, fiquei indecisa se levava ela para o quarto ou a deixava comigo. Meu lado protetor decidiu que ela ficaria comigo se precisasse de algo, ou sentisse alguma coisa. Deitei-a e vi que a febre já havia abaixado. Me deitei também mas não consegui dormir. Fiquei velando o sono da pequena e via o céu clareando lá fora. Sophie ainda estava dormindo, o rosto sereno. Me levantei e fiz minha higiene matinal e desci pra buscar os remédios que Sophie teria que tomar.

Logo que entrei na cozinha vi Edward sentado na cadeira com olheiras enormes abaixo dos olhos, e nem sinal de Sue por perto.

—Bom dia – o cumprimentei.

—Bom dia. – ele retribuiu tirando os olhos do café a sua frente me observando sentar e me servir com um pouco também. – Sophie melhorou?

Assenti e continuei vidrada no meu café. Percebi que ele ficou tempo demais naquela mesa, olhei no relógio de parede e percebi que ele já deveria a tempos ter saído. Olhei para ele para ver se ele não havia dormido sentado ou nada do tipo, ele ainda continuava olhando para o café ou para ela.

Sue chegou na cozinha e Edward sorriu ao vê-la

—Olá Crianças – saudou a senhora. Eu a cumprimentei e Edward a olhava de um jeito como se esperasse algo. Logo percebi o que. Ela o estendeu uma cartela de comprimidos, ofereceu um copo d'agua e ele bebeu. Se despediu de nós e saiu porta a fora.

—O que ele tem? – perguntei á Sue

—Dor de cabeça. Com certeza por ter bebido muito ontem. – Será que fora isso mesmo? Ele saiu, mas deve ser por conta de não ter dormido o bastante, quando levamos Soph no hospital. Resolvi não me intrometer e soltei um "ah" indiferente, que não foi tão indiferente assim.

—Sue – a chamei a fim de mudar de assunto – Pode fazer uma sopa para Sophie? Ela esta com a garganta inflamada e é melhor ela tomar uma sopa hoje. Se incomoda? – perguntei

—Claro que não. – disse sorridente. Ela perguntou o porque da gritaria de madrugada, e eu corada contei a situação.

(...)

—Mas Tia Bella, eu não quero comer – disse Sophie com voz manhosa. Eu estava tentando convencê-la de que nem doeria e que ela precisava se alimentar

—O que você quer então? Leite ou suco? – perguntei derrotada

O rostinho se iluminou.

—Leite, com aquele pozinho de "molango" que a tia Sue põe.

Ri com seu entusiasmo e desci para a cozinha.

Era impressão minha ou tinha alguém na sala ouvindo uma melodia suave? O instrumento parecia ser piano. Mudei meu rumo e fui em busca daquele som suave . O piano continuava, agora começava a ser acompanhado por uma voz um pouco rouca e que melodiava com as notas que o piano produzia.

De repente a voz começou á cantar algo. Percebi que ela vinha daquela sala que há tempos eu nem sequer queria passar perto. Aquela saleta que o piano se encontrava majestosamente no centro dela.

She was standing by a broken tree

(Ela estava lá na árvore quebrada)

Her hands were all twisted

(Suas mãos foram todas retorcidas)

She was pointing at me

(ela estava apontando para mim)

I was damned by the lights coming out of her eyes

(Fui condenado pela luz saída de seus olhos)

She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky

(Ela falou com uma voz que interrompeu o céu)

She said you won't "Come on over to the bitter shade

(Ela disse 'Venha pela triste sombra,)

I'll wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been

Saved"

(Eu te envolverei em meus braços e você saberá que

foi salvo')

Let me sign... let me sign...

(Permita-me cantar, permita-me cantar,)

Minha cabeça marcou as ultimas palavras cantadas. A voz rouca deixou-me arrepiada por inteiro. Algo parecia me puxar pra ver quem era o dono daquela linda melodia de minutos atrás.

Fui de encontro a porta e pela fresta pude ver Edward sentado na banqueta. A melodia soava ainda, seus dedos trabalhavam rápidos e lentos nas teclas.

Empurrei a porta devagar e tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho para não interromper a linda melodia. Andei devagar pelo cômodo.

Fiquei atrás dele, ouvindo a musica tocada, vendo os movimentos e os sentimentos com que ele tocava.

Os dois quadros com a mãe de Soph e Sophie ainda estavam ali, mas o seu olhar não se focava nas molduras, e sim na convulsão de movimento que seu corpo desenvolvia.

Can't fight the devil, so just let me sign

(o demônio não pode lutar, então apenas permita-me ceder)

I was out for a drink in a Soho bar

(Estive fora para uma bebida no Soho bar)

The air was smoked out like a cheap cigar

(O ar foi defumado como um charuto barato)

She rose out of her seat like a painted ghost

(Ela levantou de seu assento como um fantasma pintando)

A voz rouca ressoava perfeitamente, as palavras passavam macias com a voz, como se a voz fosse de veludo, macia, dando prazer de sentir a maciez.

She was the woman that I wanted the most

And I gave her my arm, she hold on my hand

"Lay me down easy, let me understand"

Let me sign... let me sign...

Can't fight the devil, so just let me sign

(Era a mulher que eu mais queria

Quando ela alcançou meu braço, eu a dei minha mão

Eu disse: 'Estabeleça-me facilmente, deixe-me entender'

Permita-me cantar, permita-me cantar,

o demônio não pode lutar, então apenas permita-me ceder)

Me encantei com a melodia. Simplesmente perfeita, e claro que ele escreveu, mesmo não tendo muito sentido ao assunto que ele se referia vinha do coração de um jeito diferente, eu tinha a certeza de que ele havia composto.

As I walked through the door she was still in my head

As I entered the room she was laid there in bed

She reached out for me all twisted in black

I was on my way down, never coming back

Let me sign... Can't fight the devil, so just let me

Sign

(Enquanto eu andei através da porta ela ainda estava na minha cabeça

Porque eu entrava no quarto ela foi colocada lá na cama

Ela me alcançou toda retorcida em sombras

Eu estava no meu caminho, nunca voltaria

Permita-me cantar, permita-me cantar, o demônio não pode lutar, então apenas permita-me

ceder.)

A melodia do piano cessou e ele continuou olhando para a frente, para os quadros.

Eu não sabia o que eu ainda fazia ali, mas estava tão hipnotizada por ver ele num momento como esse. Uma faceta muito bonita devo dizer.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou a janela á sua frente, parecia perdido em pensamentos.

Me deu uma vontade louca de chegar mais perto, agarrar-lhe os cabelos que tinham aspecto macio, suave. Acariciar lhe as costas.

Estar perto dele.

Senti meu ar fugir quando ele se virou em minha direção, meu coração perdeu uma batida.

Ele ficou vários minutos me olhando, sem dizer nada, expressão totalmente serena.

—Aconteceu algo, Bella? – sussurrou

—Não – sussurrei também, mantendo o mesmo tom que ele – apenas segui o som. Você escreveu essa música?

Ele assentiu.

—Ela é linda. – agora olhávamos um nos olhos do outro, silenciados pelo momento.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, só sentia e via Edward me encarando profundamente e se aproximando. Meu coração martelava em meus ouvidos, minha respiração estava constrangedoramente rápida e sôfrega.

O cheiro dele não saia de minhas narinas, indo como uma pancada ao meu cérebro que agora começava a ficar grogue.

Eu estava em um sonho ou algo do tipo? Por que eu estava ali, merda! O que ele estava fazendo? Meu cérebro já desnorteado pesava as escolhas. Ir ou deixar ele fazer o que parecia o que ele queria fazer?

Os lábios estavam quase roçando uns aos outros, sentia a respiração quente indo de encontro a minha pele, os olhos verdes e dominadores não desprendiam dos meus, que a essas horas já deviam estar arregalados.

Fechei-os instintivamente a medida que o senti mais próximo de mim.

Um barulho fez com que a respiração não estar mais batendo em minha pele, me alertando que eu já podia abrir os olhos e ficar rubra como a idiota que eu era.

O rangido da porta anunciava a entrada de Sophie, que com voz manhosa chamava-me.

—Tia Bella? Cadê meu leitinho? – tentei me concentrar para tirar os indícios das minhas reações pré-beijo.

Me virei lentamente e ela me encarava com olhos pidões, Edward não estava mais na sala, onde ele foi parar?

Suspirei e me amaldiçoei trezentas mil vezes.

Por que eu tinha que ser curiosa a ponto de me meter numa situação tão constrangedora como essa?

Levei Soph até a cozinha e preparei o leite, vi que era o horário de um dos antibióticos e lhe dei. Levei ela para seu quarto e fiquei conversando com ela até que o anjinho adormeceu. Fui para o meu quarto, olhei a janela do corredor e vi que o sol já havia se posto, e que era preparar as coisas para jantar e dormir. Essa rotina era boa.

(...)

Uma semana se passara, Soph havia se recuperado da dor de garganta, agora já frequentava novamente a escola e voltava a rotina agitada durante a semana. Ela estava mais alegre do que nunca, saudável. Ela ia me acordar todo dia, ás vezes me acordava no meio da noite com aquela carinha de anjo dela pedindo gentilmente se ela poderia dormir comigo, e claro que em hipótese alguma eu conseguiria negar á ela.

O fato era que eu parecia estar cada vez mais feliz com ela ao meu lado, ela iluminava todos meus dias.

Agora ela já estava partindo com e mochila nas costas para a escola, eu sentia como se tivesse um milhão de borboletas no meu estômago. Elas pareceram se agitar mais quando a pessoa ao meu lado perguntou se eu estava pronta. Eu assenti. Na verdade eu estava na dúvida.

Eu estava mesmo preparada para meu primeiro dia de trabalho com Edward Cullen?


	10. Feelings - Pov Edward Cullen

**Ponto de Vista de Edward Cullen**

Pela primeira vez eu tive medo de uma mulher que não fosse minha mãe. Pela primeira vez achei que iria ser socado por uma criatura que não passava de 1,65 de altura.

Bella parecia uma pessoa calma. Por fora e no dia a dia sim, mas ela mostrou um lado que eu nem sonhava em conhecer. No dia em que Sophie ficou doente eu queria era que o mundo explodisse, minha dor de cabeça estava a níveis extremos por conta da bebida que eu e Emmett havíamos ingerido naquele pub lotado.

Pra variar, tive que carregar Emm e minha irmã quase o matou. Quando deitei em minha cama e fechei os olhos, foi como piscar e parecia que minha porta estava sendo chifrada por um rinoceronte. Eu realmente achei que só fosse um resfriado, mas fiquei com medo da cara de Bella no Hospital, parecia que Sophie estava á beira da morte, mas o médico nos tranquilizou minutos depois. Claro que eu não pude deixar de perceber que o médico achou que ela era mãe de Soph, consequentemente seria a minha esposa. Olhei a forma como ela aninhava Sophie nos braços, realmente parecia como uma mãe aninhava um filho protetoramente. Ela passaria por cima até do estado de sua própria saúde por Soph, mesmo conhecendo ela apenas um pouco mais de dois meses e que não tinha nenhum laço de sangue ela tratava como se fosse sua irmã menor, ou até mesmo uma filha. Isso não devia me preocupar, mas me preocupou porque Bella não iria morar pra sempre conosco, ela ficaria apenas mais um tempo, encontraria alguém e teria seus próprios filhos. Sophie sofreria muito quando ela fosse embora, pois a minha filha já criara laços com ela.

Quando voltamos, vi que ela não largaria a menina um só segundo. Percebi por que ela a levou para dormir com ela, Sophie passou a dormir no quarto dela todas as noites desde então.

Ainda tinha o detalhe de que na próxima semana ela viria trabalhar como minha secretária e eu estava um pouco agradecido e um pouco preocupado. Ela não tinha experiência, era óbvio, mas Jennie iria ajuda-la, eu tinha certeza disso. Aliás, Jennie havia sido um anjo desde que a ultima secretária, Jade, havia pedido demissão.

Jennie era secretária do meu pai e ele a dividiu comigo por esse tempo.

Hoje eu havia chegado da empresa mais cedo e tomei um banho e sentei em minha cama. A casa estava tão silenciosa que eu podia ouvir a conversa das duas no quarto de Bella.

"Tia Bella, é assim, vira os pés um pra cada lado, agora dobra o joelho."

"Ai meu Deus" – um som de risada que foi provavelmente de Bella ecoou pela casa.

"Isso, agora repete junto comigo, Tia Bella: Demi-plié, Demi-plié" – Sophie dizia com convicção. Ela estava ensinando Bella a dançar Balé.

Ouvi o riso das duas dessa vez.

"Soph, anjinho, a Tia é muito desastrada, não vai dar certo" – mais uma vez risos.

"Então vamos brincar de boneca? Eu te empresto uma" – Até eu ri do modo como Sophie dizia. Não parecia uma criança de apenas três anos.

Depois houve mais alguns burburinhos das duas e resolvi andar um pouco pelo jardim. Peguei meu celular e meu maço de cigarros e fui. Sentei no gramado e observei a vizinhança. Hoje era um dia de calor comum para um começo de julho.

Fumei e fiquei mais um pouco quando vi que já se passava das seis da tarde, entrei e quando passei em frente ao quarto que eu deixava meu piano,abri a porta e o vi lá como sempre, portando acima dele as fotos que eu havia emoldurado logo que me mudei para essa casa.

Suspirei e sentei a frente do piano empoeirado, passei os dedos pelas teclas cheias de pó por não serem mais tocadas. Uma nota e outra foram produzidas e tentei me concentrar em lembrar alguma canção que eu havia escrito quando era aquele desordeiro de 16 anos que vivia no mundo da lua. Escolhi uma que era especial, uma canção que desenvolvi logo após que eu sonhei.

Ela se chamava Let Me Sign.

Cantei essa canção que a muito tempo havia sido esquecida.

Uma coisa estranha aconteceu pela primeira vez. Eu me arrepiei como se tivesse um choque fraco atingindo as minhas costas o tempo todo.

Eu sempre tocava com intensidade, sentindo a música sendo refletida no meu corpo, como se fluísse da minha alma.

No final da canção, fiquei um momento olhando para a minha frente. No final da canção a única coisa, ou melhor, pessoa que vinha a todo momento em minha cabeça era a única que eu queria expulsar por um momento depois daquele momento constrangedor na escada.

Isabella Swan.

Levantei a cabeça e virei meu rosto para a direção da porta que parecia estar aberta . Bella estava parada olhando pra mim. Fiquei pensando se aquilo era uma miragem, pois aquilo provavelmente não aconteceria se fosse real.

—Aconteceu algo, Bella? – sussurrei pra ela

—Não, apenas segui o som. Você escreveu essa música? – perguntou ela com os olhos intensos. Sim, ela ouvira a música inteira e agora devia achar que eu era um retardado ou um maconheiro compositor.

Mesmo assim eu assenti como forma de resposta.

—Ela é linda. – ela disse e nós estávamos nos olhando totalmente em silêncio. Ela não iria me achar um idiota afinal.

Poderiam dizer que castanho era uma cor sem graça, mas é por que nunca viram os olhos dela. Pareciam brilhar a quilômetros, refletiam luz para qualquer lado.

Era a cor mais profunda, me remetendo a um chocolate derretido, liquido e convidativo aos olhos. Percebi também que a cor de seus cabelos eram de uma tonalidade mais escura, de um castanho muito escuro, mas que contrastava com a pele fina, lisa e branca feito giz e neve.

Me aproximei e cada vez que avançava um passo eu percebia que o rubor de seu rosto aumentava a deixando naturalmente linda, perfeita.

Que porra estava acontecendo comigo? O que eu tinha na cabeça, ou melhor, nos pés por que eles não paravam de me levar mais perto dela?

A respiração dela era sôfrega. Ouvia o martelar de seu coração. Ela estaria nervosa? Seriamos dois então.

Mais uma vez deixei meus instintos me dominarem, uma ação altamente perigosa, ainda mais nesta situação.

Como um imã eu me sentia atraído. Ela estava com os olhos muito abertos, e eu chegava cada vez mais perto, até que senti seus olhos se fechando esperando o beijo. Sentia a sua respiração batendo contra a minha totalmente convidativa.

Ouvi o ruído da porta e me virei pra ver.

—Tia Bella? Cadê meu leitinho? – perguntou Sophie entrando no cômodo. Bella ainda continuava com os olhos fechados. Sophie me olhou com a cabeça pendendo para o lado logo que passei ao seu lado.

Que merda eu iria fazer?

Fui pro meu quarto e fiquei por lá esperando minha cabeça esfriar, meu maço de cigarro havia acabado. Eu ficava tentando achar respostas na minha cabeça que deveriam ser certas para o que eu acabara de fazer na sala do piano com Bella.

Não era certo fazer isso, ainda mais com ela que era uma hóspede e futura secretária. E se por um momento, só por um momento ela começasse a esperar isso outra vez?

Isso o que acabara de acontecer havia sido errado. Ainda mais por ser a segunda vez que algo assim aconteceu. Uma decisão a se tomar. Eu ficaria o mais distante possível dela.

Isabella Swan.


	11. The First Day

**POV BELLA**

Edward saiu pela porta primeiro. Foi logo rumando para o volvo.

Minhas pernas estavam fracas. Minhas mãos suando.

Eu puxava a respiração fortemente de cinco em cinco segundos.

O conflito em minha cabeça trazia uma única pergunta:

E se eu não conseguisse?

É claro que era um risco a se correr com muito a aprender, mas mesmo assim eu conheceria um ambiente totalmente diferente do que eu estava acostumada. O máximo que fiz até uns meses atrás foi trabalhar na padaria que ficava á uns dois quarteirões de casa. Trabalhava lá para tentar juntar um dinheiro para a faculdade, e quitar as dividas da casa, mas eu apenas atendia no balcão e agora eu teria que ser secretária de uma empresa que era conhecida no mundo todo.

A cidade passou despercebida por meus olhos enquanto eu pesava em voltar ou não pra casa.

Como a covarde que era eu sempre daria pra trás em qualquer situação constrangedora ou que eu achasse difícil pra mim.

—Bella, tudo bem? Quer que eu abra o vidro? Você está branca.

Claro, mais essa. Ele veria que eu não estava pronta. Droga!

Tomei um ar, pois minha voz trêmula me denunciaria.

—Estou bem. Posso te perguntar uma coisa Edward? – perguntei olhando para ele, que até então não me encarou mais.

Ele assentiu.

—Eu posso voltar atrás se eu não gostar?

Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido.

—Por que? – disse um pouco surpreso.

—Eu não sei se vou conseguir. Deve ser muita coisa, aliás eu nem tenho experiência, não sei nada do que você faz! – soltei o ar. Eu estava desesperada, ainda mais por que ele me olhava com uma expressão indecifrável. Ele escutava. Estava ficando nervosa a cada minuto. Ele olhava da pista para mim, de mim para a pista, até que ele virou o carro bruscamente indo para o acostamento. Desligou o motor e virou quase o corpo inteiro para ficar de frente pra mim.

—Eu vou dizer isso pra você, pois melhor eu que meu pai. – suspirou e olhou primeiro para o topo de minha cabeça talvez tentando evitar olhar nos meus olhos. – Bella, essa é uma chance, um risco, uma oportunidade, bom... O que você quiser chamar. Mas é o seguinte, você não vai estar sozinha e nem terá que fazer tudo hoje. Um passo de cada vez, eu estarei lá para te ajudar.

Ele dando ajuda a mim? Justo a pessoa que eu achei que iria fazer minha vida um caos naquele lugar?

Era certo confiar?

Era certo eu estar a mais de dois minutos sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dele? Daquele misterioso olhar, daquela imensidão verde que haviam se perdido muitas histórias?

Apenas concordei e ele abaixou os olhos, se virou novamente e ligou o carro dando partida para a empresa em que agora eu trabalharia. Como secretária dele.

(...)

O carro parou no estacionamento que parecia mais uma concessionária dos carros mais caros dos Estados Unidos.

Edward saiu e deu a volta abrindo a porta para mim.

—Bem vinda ao seu segundo lar, por assim dizer.

Assenti e sai do carro com ele ao meu lado. O estacionamento era um pouco escuro demais para já se passar do meio dia, e era todo coberto, talvez fosse por isso.

Fomos para uma porta de madeira que foi aberta logo que pisamos no carpete verde com a letra C. O ar condicionado fez meu corpo se arrepiar pelo choque térmico, já que lá fora estava um calor pouco suportável.

Vi um corredor vazio, as paredes eram brancas e com uma listra no meio na cor verde.

Edward abriu uma porta branca que eu sequer me dei conta que estava ali. Era como ver a revolução. Parecia mais um shopping center do que outra coisa.

Onde eu estava parada estava a uns bons cinco metros de uma escada rolante que levava para uma "praça de alimentação" onde havia muita gente.

Vi que Edward estava indo pra lá e o acompanhei. Descemos e muita gente olhava para nós dois como se fossemos a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Uns cochichavam, outros só nos seguiam com os olhos. Supus que era hora do almoço pra aquele lugar estar lotado. Edward andou no canto dando a volta por todo refeitório.

Ele abriu outra porta e eu passei. Agora eu via várias mesas, como aqueles escritórios de filme dos quais eu sempre assistia. As mesas estavam todas vazias , cada duas de um lado, deixando um corredor largo e extenso que levava para um elevador.

Fomos pra lá e ele apertou o número sete.

O elevador não tinha aquela música de fundo irritante, era suave, só a melodia bem calma que quase não se percebia.

Quando chegamos no sétimo andar, Edward se dirigiu para uma porta de madeira bem grossa e a abriu, me dando espaço para entrar também.

—Bem, aqui vai ser a sua sala – disse apontando para uma saleta que não era escandalosamente grande e nem tão pequena. Tinha uma mesa do lado de outra porta e tinha um computador de última geração, papéis perfeitamente empilhados, milhares de canetas de todas as cores num copinho verde e por trás da pesada mesa de madeira havia uma cadeira bege estofada. – Para me chamar você pode ir na minha sala ou apertar o ramal. Jennie chegará do almoço em breve e te ajudará com tudo.

Abriu a porta que provavelmente seria de sua sala e me mostrou uma sala espetacular. O que mais me chamou a atenção foi a enorme parede de vidro do lado oposto da porta, mostrando Los Angeles perfeitamente de um plano alto.

Uma estante de livros atrás de sua mesa, várias fotos espalhadas pelas paredes ao lado e uma mesa perfeitamente arrumada. O cheiro da sala me lembrava daquele quarto. O quarto dele.

Ele viu que eu ainda estava encantada com a paisagem da janela e disse pra mim que eu poderia olha-la mais perto. Eu fui, é lógico.

Era simplesmente encantador. A rua movimentada, inúmeras pessoas andando parecia mais um formigueiro do que uma cidade. Era legal de se ver.

Estava tão hipnotizada que só dei conta de mais alguém na sala quando uma voz desconhecida cumprimentou Edward. Me virei para matar a curiosidade de saber de quem era aquela voz. Me deparei com um homem magro, de terno preto com corte de grife e um penteado "da moda". Um topete jogado perfeitamente sobre a testa.

O homem quando me viu ofegou. Ergueu as mãos e esticou os indicadores e polegares imitando uma câmera fotográfica. Virava as mãos para todos os lados com olhos fixos em mim. Já sentia o sangue se acumular em minhas bochechas e rir silenciosamente.

_Que raios ele estava fazendo?_

—Edward! – gritou com uma voz esganiçada e engraçada.- Ela vai ser a nossa garota propaganda da perfumaria! Ela é perfeita!

"O que?" – perguntamos em uníssono.

—Não vê? Essa garota tem ângulos perfeitos. – ah que bom, agora os dois me encaravam, Edward de olhos semicerrados e o homem esquisito com olhos entusiasmados.

Seja o que for, fotos nunca!

—Sim, olhando por esse lado – disse Edward. Ele estava pensativo, olhava pra mim em tudo quanto é lugar.

_Deus, tire essa vermelhidão do meu rosto ou me tire daqui, por favor!_

—Como é seu nome? – O rapaz desviou os pensamentos e perguntou.

—Isabella. Isabella Swan. Quem é você?

—Prazer, me chamo Bradley, mas pode me chamar de Brad. Meu Bom senhor, sorte que eu só gosto de pirocas e o Edward já te pega, por que ao contrário, eu já ia querer seu telefone gata – disse e piscou. Ele era gay?

Espera. Para só um minutinho.

"E o Edward já te pega"

Olhei para Edward no mesmo instante e ele também queria dizer algo, porém fui mais rápida.

—Eu e Edward não temos nada. Nós apenas...

—Hey - me cortou – Guarde esses papos eróticos para outra hora ok? Vamos falar de como vai ser esse processo. Você cursa ou já cursou algo relacionado à moda ou fotografia?

Meu queixo estava no chão. O que ele achava que Edward e eu tínhamos?

E o que ele queria dizer com "Vamos falar de como vai ser esse processo" ?

Eu estava em silêncio, minha cabeça girava com tantas informações já que Bradley não parava de falar e meu cérebro parou de registrar suas falas.

Neguei.

—Você não é hetero? Oh My God, tenho uma amiga que você irá adorar.

Espera! Eu tinha negado a outra pergunta. Sobre moda e ensaios fotográficos. Que linha de raciocínio ele está meu bom Deus?

—Não, não. Ai meu Deus! Eu não faço nada relacionado á moda e fotografia. Por favor, deixe meu cérebro começar a funcionar novamente – pedi olhando os dois. Edward já sentara e estava como figurante naquela discussão.

— Querida, vamos começar de novo. Eu preciso saber o que você cursou para saber se é especializada em moda, passarela ou fotografia para o nosso ensaio fotográfico! Simples – disse mostrando todos seus dentes perfeitamente brancos.

Eu? Isabella Swan, fazer um ensaio fotográfico?

Eu segurei minha risada de deboche para ele.

—Brad, me desculpe, mas não quero fazer ensaio fotográfico nenhum.

—Minha querida, pense. Você, Isabella Swan será a nova cara do perfume mais esperado do ano. Flora Dreams. O perfume mais caro que nós iremos promover. Pense nisso.

Agora que eu não faria esse ensaio fotográfico de jeito nenhum!

—Mas é claro que não! Eu não gosto de tirar fotos, eu nem mesmo sei o que vocês estão falando ai. Eu vim aqui pra ser secretária, não garota propaganda do diabo a quatro. – disse embolando uma palavra na outra.

Ele sorriu e se virou para Edward.

—Edward, quanto que a modelo irá ganhar?

—dois milhões de dólares. – disse Edward distraído olhando para os papéis á sua frente.

Caramba! Isso era muito dinheiro. Como alguém pode pagar tudo isso para uma pessoa ficar parada fingindo um sorriso?

—Definitivamente não! – disse nervosa com mais alguma baboseira que ele iria soltar. Irônico, eu sei, mas fazia menos de dez minutos que nos conhecemos e já estávamos brigando.

—Tudo bem. Hm, Edward, vim avisá-lo que as fotos que vão para o site já estão em seu e-mail. Isabella – disse se aproximando e pegou minha mão, a beijando. – Tenha um ótimo dia de trabalho. Te espero para o ensaio terça feira que vem, a partir das duas da tarde. Foi um prazer! – disse se retirando e elevando minha chance de dizer algo.

Olhei para a única pessoa que sobrara na sala. Ele segurava o riso.

—Eu não vou precisar fazer se eu não quiser não é? – perguntei temerosa. Só o que me faltava aparecer em um outdoor!

Ele pensou por uma fração de tempo.

—Bem, Bradley não é uma pessoa fácil de se lidar, mas você pode escapar dele talvez usando uma peruca loira e óculos escuros pra vir trabalhar todo dia, se ele não te reconhecer é claro. Ao contrário... Você vai ser amarrada ao estúdio de fotografia. – disse rindo, mas eu via que era verdade tudo o que ele estava dizendo.

Ou seja: Eu, Isabella Swan estava ferrada!

(...)

Edward me apresentou todas as alas e companhias que o grupo Cullen era vinculado. Toda vez que ele parava nos corredores para me apresentar á alguém um gelo passava pela minha espinha.

Ele me apresentou quase todos da família.

Fomos á vários lugares daquela enorme empresa e quando passamos pela sala de Carlisle ficamos quase o resto do dia lá com ele me contando a história da empresa. Edward o apressou dizendo que Jennie ainda teria que me ensinar algumas coisas que ele precisaria para amanhã e deixamos a sala dele.

Quando chegamos na sala de Edward, ele telefonou para alguém e pediu que viesse até a sala.

Dois minutos depois uma batida na porta nos chamou a atenção de nós dois. Uma moça miúda de cabelos longos, encaracolados e ruivos apareceu na porta sorrindo lindamente. Os olhos eram de um azul claro, como as águas de uma piscina.

—Olá – ela cumprimentou

Eu e Edward respondemos imediatamente e ela entrou com uma pasta e uma agenda na mão.

—Sou Jennifer, mas pode me chamar de Jennie. Suponho que você seja a Isabella, certo? – disse se aproximando de mim e se apresentando

—Sim – respondi sorrindo – pode me chamar de Bella, prefiro assim.

—Oh, tudo bem. Vamos lá pra fora? Vou te ajudar com isso – piscou e eu a segui. Sentei na mesa e ela buscou uma cadeira sentando ao meu lado. Abriu a agenda e me explicou alguns nomes importantes a quem eu sempre deveria ligar caso Edward pedisse. Na pasta estavam os últimos projetos, e eu deveria organiza-los por mês em cada pasta e guarda-las no armário da saleta que até então eu não havia notado a existência.

Depois de me explicar várias coisas ela olhou assustada para o relógio que marcava oito da noite ela se despediu docemente de mim e foi para o andar de Carlisle, o qual ela trabalhava como secretária dele.

Sem ter mais o que fazer eu decidi procurar Edward pra perguntar á que horas iriamos embora, Sophie já havia chegado em casa e eu precisava ver ela, estava morrendo de saudades.

Dei duas batidas tímidas na porta e ele a abriu. Porra!

Eu, sinceramente não esperava ver o que vi. Ele estava saindo e demos de cara, ele carregando o blazer no ombro com os cabelos todos espatifados, selvagemente bagunçados. Oh merda! Respirei fundo e contei até três, ele me olhava esperando minhas palavras, e falhei ao começar a falar.

—É... Hm. Sophie já deve ter chego, então

—Sim, podemos ir – ele sorriu e tudo parou por um momento. Senti uma coisa doer, acho que foi meu coração. Quase perdi o fôlego, eu disse quase? Oh, não. Eu realmente perdi o fôlego. Percebi o que doeu. Foi meu coração que falhou uma batida, e o esforço de voltar a bater doeu um pouco. Me recuperei do pequeno surto e o segui.

O caminho foi feito em silêncio e quando chegamos em casa vimos Sophie dormindo no sofá. A televisão passava Bob Esponja. Edward se adiantou e foi pegá-la pra levar pra cama.

Ela começou a murmurar palavras desconexas.

—Mã..mãe...

Edward travou e olhou para o rosto dela. Eu estava próxima tentando ouvir outras palavras, mas ela parou e agarrou os ombros de Edward. Abriu os olhos assustada e olhou para os lados e me viu.

Os olhinhos dela brilharam e ela me pediu colo, Edward me cedeu ela e ela me envolveu em um abraço apertado, mostrando o quanto sentira minha falta o dia inteiro, assim como senti dela.

—Você demorou Tia Bella. Senti a sua falta. – disse baixinho e eu quis chorar. Edward estava com o olhar fincado em nós duas. Por isso eu não chorei.

—Oh meu amor, também senti sua falta! Mas prometo compensar no final de semana. Nós vamos passar o dia juntinhas – disse a ela e seu olhar se iluminou e ela sorriu mais uma vez me abraçando.

—Posso dormircom você hoje de novo tia?

_E eu conseguiria negar? _

—Claro, vamos então

Subimos e levei Sophie para meu quarto. A deixei deitada na cama e fui tomar um banho, coloquei um pijama solto, fazia um pouco de calor nessa noite e quando fui checar Soph ela já estava dormindo novamente. A cobri com um lençol e fui procurar algo para comer.

Encontrei Edward com metade do corpo debruçado pra dentro da geladeira e tentei não assusta-lo, em vão é claro.

Ele me olhou e desviou

—Com fome? – perguntou

—Sim, e vc?

—Também

Sim, essa fora a conversa mais banal que eu tive na minha vida.

—Hm, Bella? Posso te pedir uma coisa? – não o olhei, apenas assentindo e desviando pra ir procurar algo na geladeira também.

—Faça o ensaio fotográfico. Por favor. – eu olhei embasbacada, era isso mesmo?

—Bem, eu não gosto muito de câmeras...

—Tudo o que você terá que fazer é apenas seguir as instruções de Bradley. Você vai se sair bem.

E então? O que eu digo?

—Tudo bem

—Muito Obrigado! – disse sorrindo, retribui sem querer e o sorriso dele sumiu na hora.

Era impressão minha ou ele tinha dupla personalidade? Por que diabos ele era assim?

—Estamos combinados, boa noite – e subiu me deixando sozinha. Comi uma coisa qualquer e fui de volta para o quarto, quando cheguei lá Soph ainda permanecia em sono profundo e me deitei ao lado dela. Ela sentiu o movimento e abriu os olhinhos sonolentos.

—Mamãe?

Ela me olhava fixamente

—Não anjinho, é a Tia Bella – disse um pouco transtornada.

Ela não disse mais nada, apenas se aconchegou á mim e voltou a dormir. Provavelmente fora um sonho.

Me aconcheguei mais a ela e deixei os pensamentos sumirem. Amanhã seria um novo dia. O meu segundo dia de trabalho, só que dessa vez eu não teria a ajuda de Jennie, seria apenas eu e Edward.

Eu ainda me perguntava se havia sido uma boa ideia.

O barco já estava navegando, agora era seguir o ritmo.

Cai na inconsciência.


	12. Conhecendo

O meu segundo dia de trabalho foi normal. Um pouco corrido já que haviam papeladas atrasadas pela falta de secretária e muita coisa a se fazer no mesmo tempo, mas Jennie me ajudou, sempre ao meu lado me explicando como tudo funcionava. Eu estava gostando, eu gostava da ativa. A única coisa que não gostava muito era de que Soph chegava e não me encontrava, nós quase não nos falávamos, pois eu chegava em casa um pouco tarde e por vezes ela já tinha dormido, mas sempre no meio da noite ela ia dormir comigo, como forma de matar a saudade da tia Bella.

Eu estava fugindo arduamente de Brad, ele parecia um cão de busca, me encontrava em todo lugar, quase me empurrando para o estúdio dele com aquela ideia absurda de que eu era o novo rosto do perfume que eles estavam promovendo. Todas as vezes Edward ou Jennie me salvavam dele. Eu estava adquirindo um certo trauma de câmeras desde então.

A Semana fora um pouco corrida, mas quando foi sábado Edward me deu um descanso, apenas ele foi até a empresa e só até a hora do almoço. Quando voltou eu estranhei em ele acompanhar-nos em tudo. Almoçamos os três juntos e depois que eu e Sophei fomos para a sala assistir o desenho preferido dela, ele simplesmente veio atrás e se sentou olhando o desenho também. A tarde estava calma, sem nenhum diálogo entre eu e ele naquela sala, apenas Soph que ás vezes puxava algum assunto aleatório quando começava o intervalo.

—Sophie, já pensou o que quer ganhar de aniversário? – perguntou ele de repente atraindo nossas atenções.

—Sim! – disse empolgada – Um uau uau! Bem peludinho e que seja menina. – ela parecia que tinha mola nos pés pulando no sofá sem parar enquanto conversava com o pai.

—Tudo bem então – ele sorriu, uma retribuição do sorriso imenso dela.

O assunto se encerrou por ali. Ficamos mais um pouco lá e depois recebemos a visita inusitada de Elizabeth, Alice, Brian e Amy. Dessa vez quem cuidou das crianças foi Edward, não sei como, mas elas permaneciam inteiras depois que eu me juntei ás mulheres para ajuda-las a bolar uma pequena festa para Soph, e foi ai que fiquei sabendo que na próxima sexta seria o aniversário de quatro anos dela. Elizabeth planejava que todos fossem á casa de campo dos Cullen em San Francisco e entraram em acordo. Seria na casa de campo, uma festa apenas para a família e todos teriam que chagar lá na sexta á noite, para que no sábado começássemos á organizar tudo.

Depois que eles foram embora eu dei um banho em Sophie e fui ajudar Sue á preparar o jantar enquanto Soph brincava de boneca na bancada.

Jantamos em silêncio e eu deixei Sophie na sala com Edward e tomei um banho. O calor ainda estava um pouco forte e imaginei que Sophie gostaria de ir para a piscina.

Desci e fiquei um pouco com eles na sala, logo Sophie adormeceu e Edward- novamente- a carregou até seu quarto e a cobriu, saímos os dois do quarto a deixando dormir e eu fui para meu quarto e Edward desceu a escada. Dormi perto das dez da noite e foi uma noite sem sonhos, quando acordei no domingo de manhã senti o corpinho de Sophie perto do meu e sorri com isso. Eu amava tê-la por perto. Tomei um banho e a deixei dormir mais um pouco. Sentei á mesa para o café e Edward logo entrou na cozinha, me acompanhando no café.

—Minha irmã e meu cunhado virão. Tudo bem pra você? – perguntou e eu me senti um pouco desconfortável, como se eu tivesse atrapalhando ele de receber seus familiares em sua própria casa. Eu assenti e terminei o café a tempo de ouvir a campainha, fazendo Edward se levantar num átimo.

Esperei e ouvi passos se aproximando e vozes, uma muito grossa, a outra era a de Edward e a seguinte era de uma mulher. Eles adentraram o cômodo seguindo Edward e eu vi um homem alto e musculoso, com cabelos curtos e negros, ele sorria e tinha covinhas, a pele pálida como a minha e os olhos castanhos também. A Moça que o seguia era igualmente bonita, era loira arruivada, olhos verdes e era alta também, possuía um volume no centro do corpo que fez meu coração se apertar. Um bebê.

Me levantei e dei uns passos para cumprimenta-los. A loira se adiantou e me abraçou

—Olá, você deve ser a adorável Isabella de quem tanto falam. Só eu que não conhecia! – disse enquanto ainda mantinham os braços ao redor de mim.

—Sou eu – ri sem graça – e você deve ser a irmã de Edward – disse quando saímos do abraço.

—Oh sim, está na cara não é? – riu – Me chamo Rosalie, prazer – disse sorridente e retribui

—Hey, minha vez ursinha – disse o grandalhão e ultrapassou Rosalie. O homem me abraçou e seu abraço era tão forte que eu me tirou do chão e tirou meu ar. Dei uns tapinhas leves em seu braço e ele me colocou no chão – Oh, me perdoe – e riu – Sou o cunhado desse cabeçudo ai, me chamo Emmett – sorriu formando aquelas graciosas covinhas novamente

—O prazer é meu – eu disse, na verdade eu estava com um pouco de medo dele, mas tentei não deixar transparecer.

— Tia rose? – perguntou Sophie apontando na porta, ela coçava o olho e tinha um sorriso empolgado no rosto.

—Oi anjinho! – Rosalie a amparou enquanto Edward ia pra fora carregando umas sacolas

—Olha quem acabou de acordar! – disse Emmett a pegando e girando no colo enquanto eu e Rosalie riamos das risadas que ela soltava. Eu a olhava passar a mão pela barriga e sorrir para os dois.

Uma tristeza me abateu fortemente. Pensei que havia superado, porém nós não podemos nos fazer de fortes sempre. Pedi licença e me tranquei no banheiro para espairecer. "Não posso deixar isso me abater, o que eles devem estar pensando de mim?" Levantei a cabeça e respirei fundo para descer novamente. Quando apareci na cozinha eu vi Edward pegando alguns vegetais e legumes na geladeira.

—Quer ajuda? – ofereci

—é... bem, não querendo abusar, por que realmente eu não sei fazer, você poderia fazer uma salada? Eu e Emmett estamos fazendo um churrasco e Sue não está hoje – disse embaraçado

—Eu faço isso, pode deixar – o cortei e ele assentiu e agradeceu saindo logo em seguida.

Cortei os legumes e separei em uma tigela. Estava tranquila até que sinto uma aproximação.

—Não precisa de tudo isso, já está ótimo – disse ele bem perto- perto demais – de mim. Senti a faca mudar de posição e a lâmina cortar meu dedo. Um frio passou pela minha espinha ao ver o sangue esguichando. Edward foi rápido, pegando minha mão cuidadosamente e levando até a agua corrente da pia.

Ardeu um pouco mas logo passou.

—Me desculpe, não era minha intenção te assustar – disse enrolando um guardanapo em meu dedo indicador. – vou pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros, um minuto só – pediu e subiu para o segundo andar voltando uns minutos depois. Pegou uma gaze e um esparadrapo e fez um curativo. O corte não estava fundo, mas o sangue não estancava e isso estava me deixando enjoada. Meu olhar estava em um ponto qualquer da parede, se eu visse a situação do pano em minha mão eu sabia que apagaria na hora.

—Está tudo bem? – Rosalie apareceu na porta da cozinha com Sophie segurando sua mão. Ela soltou rapidamente e veio correndo ao meu encontro

—O que você tem tia Bella? – perguntou ela encarando o curativo que Edward havia finalizado

—Só um cortinho, já já melhora – a tranquilizei. Edward fechou a caixa e agradeci.

Levei o pano sujo de sangue pra lavanderia sem olhar sequer um segundo pra ele e quando voltei Rosalie arrumava minha pequena bagunça e a ajudei a levar pra mesa de fora onde eles assavam a carne.

—Eu quero nadar! Eu quero nadar! – Sophie veio correndo e gritando. Ri da empolgação e a levei para colocar um biquíni.

Sentei para conversar com Rosalie enquanto ela nadava no canto mais raso.

—Está gostando de trabalhar na empresa Isabella? – perguntou

—Me chame de Bella por favor – ri – Sim, eu sempre gostei de mexer com coisas novas, eu ainda estou tentando achar uma profissão legal pra mim...

—Ah sim. Eu demorei pra encontrar o que eu queria fazer, eu sempre gostei de desenhar, retas e tudo mais, não sabia que isso me afetaria no futuro, agora sou arquiteta – disse e eu comecei a pensar.

Eu nunca havia parado para questionar o que eu realmente gostava de fazer, por que de fato faculdade estava fora de meus planos pela verba escassa que eu possuía pra viver em East LA.

Eu sempre gostei de cores, de tinta, papel, lápis e tudo mais. Gostava desde pequena sentir diferentes tecidos e queria trabalhar nessa desenvoltura de coisas que eu gostava.

—Interessante – murmurei – acho que vou pensar nisso também

—Tia Bella, vem nadar comigo? Vem! – pediu, ou melhor, exigiu.

A tarde transcorreu tranquilamente. Descobri que Rosalie acabara de completar cinco meses e esperava uma menina, Lilian Cullen McCarty. Conversamos um pouco mais sobre o aniversário de Sophie e sobre nossas vidas. Adorei a companhia dela, Emmett era igualmente agradável, mesmo que as vezes me fizesse ter um mini ataque cardíaco quando jogava Sophie para o alto.

Fomos dormir cedo, pois mais uma semana desgastante nos esperava.

(...)

Sexta 01/agosto, 9:00

Estávamos eu e Sophie na cozinha, eu tinha uma surpresa para ela.

—Vamos começar? Bolo do que você quer? – perguntei

—De chocolate! Bem grandão! – disse pulando com as pontinhas dos pés

—Então vamos – disse já começando a separar os ingredientes em cima da bancada.

Peguei a batedeira e as panelas que precisaria e comecei a colocar os ingredientes, Sophie me auxiliava pegando as coisas pra mim.

—Tia Bella? – me chamou e eu me virei em sua direção enquanto era atingida por um punhado de farinha na roupa.

Sei que era errado dar asas ás brincadeiras de criança, mas me deixei levar. Peguei um punhado e joguei nela, enchendo o pijama de farinha. Ela me arremessou outro mal sabendo se concentrar de tanto que ria.

Ficamos nessa guerrinha, rodamos a cozinha inteira.

Quando eu virei para a bancada e capturei mais um pouco de farinha, me virei e taquei com tudo. Fui perceber, tarde demais, que eu não havia acertado Sophie, e sim, Edward.


	13. Sophie's Birthday

Edward parecia ter congelado olhando a calça preta com aquela roda branca provocada pela farinha. Me encolhi e Sophie ria como se aquilo realmente tivesse graça.

Edward ainda olhava a calça, e eu poderia pensar em apenas duas coisas.

Primeiro: É verdade, ele deve ter algum problema, pois sempre que algo inesperado acontece ele trava, como se fosse um grande choque.

Segundo: Ele faria da minha vida um inferno, simplesmente por que sujei o seu terno de grife. Por que eu fui dar corda para uma brincadeira dessas?!

Sophie em algum momento parou de rir e foi pra cima, e eu quis segui-la, porém eu não podia, teria que esperar Edward sair do choque pra pedir desculpas á ele.

De repente, sem mais nem menos, ele avançou devagar na minha direção. Ele olhava atentamente pra mim e tentei diminuir o tamanho dos meus olhos, com certeza á essa altura eles estavam arregalados.

Eu senti o mármore frio da bancada em minhas costas, ele estava quase colado a mim, vi sua mão se mover rapidamente para algum espaço atrás de mim e voltar com a mesma velocidade. Ele se afastou com o punho fechado e jogou o pó em minha cara. Com o susto, por sorte, meus olhos se fecharam e então eu os limpei antes de abrir. Olhei para ele atônita, era isso mesmo? Ele carregava um sorrisinho de deboche no rosto.

—Qual é? Achou mesmo que poderia jogar farinha em mim e ficar impune? Não mesmo! – meu corpo balançava com a risada que eu estava dando.

Que coisa mais tola! Eu nos meus 19 anos apoiei uma guerra de farinha e Edward com seus 20 e poucos participando?

Era a melhor piada. Se eu me visse daqui á alguns anos nessa situação eu teria rido mais ainda!

Ele também caiu na gargalhada, quando é que tínhamos ficado assim? Edward era na maioria das vezes frio, quase nunca interagia e então ele estava ali, rindo comigo da idiotice que fizemos. Eu gostava dessa parte dele.

As nossas gargalhadas cessaram e ele ainda com um sorriso no rosto disse:

—As suas malas e da Sophie estão prontas? São aproximadamente seis horas pra chegar lá – disse e eu me toquei de que ainda não tinha nada preparado, ainda tinha que preparar o bolo, tomar banho e dar banho em Soph.

—Que horas iremos sair daqui?

—Bom, acho que saindo daqui ás 13:00 chegaremos lá quando estiver anoitecendo – me explicou .

—Vou tentar estar com tudo pronto ás 12h30min – disse.

—Tudo bem, enquanto isso eu vou buscar o presente de Sophie, já volto para arrumar a minha mala também. – dizendo isso ele saiu e eu fui procurar a pestinha. Abri a porta de seu quarto vagarosamente e a encontrei brincando com uma boneca na cama toda suja de farinha.

— Hey boneca – a chamei – e o nosso bolo? – perguntei e ela sorriu descendo da cama, vindo em minha direção. Sorri pra ela e fui prontamente correspondida.

—Por que você saiu de lá quando seu pai chegou?- perguntei.

—A vovó me disse que quando o papai conversar com você é pra eu não ficar muito perto.

—Por que ela te disse isso Soph? - perguntei e ela só deu de ombros. Resolvi deixar de lado já que não arrancaria dela mesmo.

(...)

Malas? Ok.

Sophie pronta? Ok.

Eu? Ok.

Edward? Ok.

Agora já estávamos no carro, saindo da residência rumo á San Francisco. Eu estava nervosa, afinal eram seis horas na estrada com Edward ao meu lado.

Sophie estava olhando para a janela enquanto os carros passavam, Edward estava concentrado na estrada, e eu... bom, eu estava vidrada nos dois.

**_20 MINUTOS DEPOIS _**

Já passado vinte minutos, estávamos do mesmo jeito. O rádio preenchia o silêncio e quando a música parou eu percebi um barulho perto e estranho.

—Está ouvindo? Edward pare o carro – pedi.

Ele prontamente acatou o pedido e eu fiquei concentrada no som.

Era um choro de cachorro. Me virei automaticamente para Edward e ele me olhou como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

—Onde está esse cachorro? – perguntei. Ele apenas tombou a cabeça para o lado sinalizando o porta malas.

Ele tinha feito isso? Mesmo?

— Edward, tire ele de lá – sussurrei, foi em vão, pois Sophie já prestava atenção na conversa

—E a surpresa? – disse como se eu fosse uma criminosa.

—Quer o cachorro vivo até lá para ser surpresa? Tenho certeza que ela preferiria vivo. – disse olhando seriamente para aqueles olhos verdes

Ele saiu e foi até o porta malas, eu e Sophie o seguíamos com os olhos.

Vi uma caixa de plástico na cor rosa e na parte dianteira havia uma grade branca e um animalzinho peludo e branco.

Que ideia de jerico!

Ele entrou no carro e se virou para o banco de trás estendendo a caixa para Sophie.

—É o meu au au papai? Uau! – disse agarrando a caixa que tinha um peso maior do que seus braços poderiam suportar.

Ajudei-a com a caixa e a deixei do lado do banco.

—Agora só falta você escolher o nome, filha – disse Edward.

—Qual é a raça? – disse olhando para aquele animalzinho fofo que só tinha olhos para Soph.

— Um maltês. Está comprado há uma semana para o aniversário dela.

—E pra fazer uma surpresa, você resolveu esconde-lo naquele lugar quente? Que ideia de Jerico – ri da cara de desconforto que ele fez.

—A intenção valeu, não valeu? – ele riu sem graça – Sophie? Sabe que dia é hoje não? Além do seu aniversário é claro...

Ela tirou os olhos do peludinho por um momento e olhou para Edward, já certamente sabendo da resposta.

—Dia de visitar a mamãe. – disse baixinho, como se fosse um fato que não podia ser mencionado.

Eu finalmente conheceria a mãe de Sophie?

Edward apenas assentiu e deu partida no carro.

Cinco minutos depois ele estacionou em frente á um muro com um portão de ferro enorme que estava aberto com uns carros estacionados á frente numa área verde á minha esquerda.

O carro adentrou e Edward logo estacionou.

—Quer ficar no carro ou dar uma volta por ai? A nossa próxima parada vai ser em Bakersfield. – Edward me perguntou. Bem, Bakersfield ficava um pouco longe, então seria melhor esticar as pernas agora.

—Posso ir com vocês? É capaz de eu me perder aqui.

—Claro – respondeu ele – então vamos – disse já abrindo a porta.

Depois que todos descemos - Incluindo o bichinho indefeso que se ficasse no carro iria assar- fomos andando todos a frente.

Um fato, um mínimo fato me chamou a atenção. Eu via lápides com várias flores. Lápides.

Aquilo era um cemitério, então a mãe de Sophie morreu. Um gelo passou pela minha espinha. Eu não gostava muito de ir á cemitérios, na maioria das vezes eu saia de lá com um peso na consciência, uma vontade de chorar. Eu lembrava de meu pai todas as vezes que visitava um cemitério ou ia á um velório nos últimos dois anos.

Seguimos um corredor ladeado por flores de várias cores e Edward foi nos guiando até a lápide.

Ao chegarmos lá, logo vi o nome em dourado na pedra de mármore negra.

**_Heide Christie Morgan_**

***07.05.1992**

**† 02.08.2009**

**_Filha amada de Katrina D. Morgan e Peter Morgan_**

Sophie sentou no gramado e olhou para a lápide passando os dedinhos nas letras douradas.

Edward permaneceu parado ao meu lado. Percebi quando ele disse á Soph um "levante, filha" que algo estava prestes a acontecer.

Ele olhava ansioso para trás e eu segui seu olhar. Apenas Sophie foi impedida por que nós dois estávamos á sua frente.

Uma mulher que aparentava ter uns 40 anos ou mais andava num conjunto de seda preto em nossa direção. Ela era alta, magra e tinha longos cabelos loiros de um tom beirando ao dourado que voavam com a brisa que batia. Os óculos escuros escondiam muito bem a expressão, porém ela olhava diretamente para mim e Edward. Constrangida, eu desviei o olhar voltando a encarar Sophie que agora vinha ao nosso lado para ver quem estava chegando.

—Nossa! Você por aqui? – Ela havia chego e havia feito essa pergunta retórica ao Edward com uma voz audaciosa.

Edward não fez questão de responder, simplesmente se virou para Sophie.

—Vamos – disse me olhando também .

—Sophie! – disse a mulher dando um sorriso de escárnio para Edward e se agachando para ficar á altura de Soph. – Meu Deus, como você cresceu! Está a cara de sua mãe! – suspirou e passou a mão na cabeça dela. Tirou os óculos, parecendo que tinha baixado a guarda e deixado as ironias para outra hora, agora ela ganhara uma expressão feliz e nostálgica.

—Sophie, vamos! – Edward disse segurando a raiva. Percebi isso pela rigidez que seu corpo adquirira.

Sophie olhou inocentemente para ele e assentiu. Deu um abraço na mulher a tirando do transe e um beijo na bochecha esquerda.

—Já vai querida? Você se despediu da mamãe? – Edward fechou os olhos depois de ouvir as palavras proferidas pela senhora e respirou fundo. – A vovó já está tratando de tudo, você virá comigo. – disse apertando mais ainda Sophie ao seu encontro.

Edward não aguentou. Pensei que ele explodiria, mas só pegou no braço de Sophie e a puxou do abraço.

A mulher riu de puro escárnio e se levantou batendo nos joelhos que tinham resquícios de grama.

—Ora, ele está nervoso! – riu mais uma vez agora ficando séria – Ficou com medo? Eu te disse, um dia após um igualzinho á este que iria entrar na justiça. Desde então você está a cada vez mais no precipício Cullen. Fique esperto, a vida não é só flores meu querido.

Edward nem se preocupou em responder. Apenas puxou Soph e a pegou no colo andando furioso de volta ao carro. Antes de eu me virar eu percebi que ela estava me olhando, sai o mais depressa atrás deles.

Edward colocou Sophie na cadeirinha e o bicho ao lado dela. Esmurrou a porta ao fechar e fez o mesmo quando entrou no banco do motorista. Eu, que já havia me sentado, fiquei parada esperando ele se acalmar, caso isso não acontecesse, o impediria de dirigir naquele estado.

—Papai? – chamou Sophie e nós dois viramos para ouvir o que ela tinha pra falar – eu não vou ir com ela, tá? Eu amo você Papai – disse se esticando para tocar o rosto de Edward.

Pela primeira vez eu vi uma bolha só deles, porque Edward, até então, não era tão sociável assim á ela. Justo á essa menina que era carinhosa, vivia cheia de amor para dar, e ele tinha a desculpa de não ter tempo, sempre.

—Sophie, se me tirarem você, eu não vou desistir, você é minha filha, meu amor. Eu te amo muito. – disse a ultima palavra sussurrada quando beijou-lhe a testa. – agora vamos, depois vamos parar no McDonald's, que tal? – Sophie sorriu animada e deu um abraço no pai. Eu admirava a cena, Edward dando aquele sorrisinho de lado, e Sophie alegre com o ato dele. Seria muito se eu pedisse que eles repetissem a cena pra eu poder gravar para guardar de recordação e provar que eu não sonhei?

Ele deu partida e lá fomos nós rumo á San Francisco.

(...)

Estávamos há duas horas na estrada, eu já tinha pegado no sono muitas vezes, mas não sei por que eu não conseguia dormir. Minha barriga estava doendo, não era de fome nem nada, a pele ardia e coçava um pouco. Ergui a blusa que eu usava – disfarçadamente – e vi que a linha dos pontos estava avermelhada, abaixei a camiseta e fiquei olhando pro lado. Isso era um mal sinal, muito mal.

Sophie dormiu meia hora depois da saída de Los Angeles e a cachorrinha também. Edward e eu permanecemos quietos o caminho todo.

Uma hora depois Soph acordou e fizemos uma parada pra esticar as pernas e comermos algo. Edward parou em um imenso prédio do McDonald's e Sophie se esbaldou.

O tempo mudou de uma hora pra outra. O calor absurdo continuava, mas as nuvens escureceram e o céu se fechou. Faltava uma quilometragem significativa para chegarmos ao nosso destino, de acordo com Edward, e uma chuva agora não seria bem vinda.

Um chuvisco grosso começou á salpicar no vidro do carro. Fechamos as janelas e Edward reduziu um pouco a velocidade, logo começou a chuva pra valer. Uma ventania e Edward decidiu parar até que passasse a chuva. Entramos em um posto de combustível e ficamos mofando por quase duas horas lá. O rádio tocava bem baixinho uma música que me parecia conhecida. Edward estava cochilando com a cabeça encostada no encosto do banco, bem, parecia que cochilava já que fazia um tempo que ele estava assim. Sophie também dormia e só eu e o 'au au' permanecíamos acordadas.

_It's the edge of the world_

_And all of western civilization_

_The sun may rise in the East_

Reconheci a música, era Californication, do Red Hot Chili pepers.

Comecei acompanhar a melodia com a voz baixa para não acordar ninguém. Encostei minha cabeça no banco e virei para olhar a janela, fazia tempo que estávamos esperando a chuva acabar, até o rádio estava com transmissão ruim pela interrupção de sinal provocada pela chuva.

_First born unicorn_

_Hard core soft porn_

_Dream of Californication_

_Dream of Californication_

Cantarolei.

Houve uma movimentação no carro, sabia que Edward tinha se virado.

—A chuva ainda não passou? – perguntou esfregando os olhos.

Acenei negativamente e continuei me concentrando na musica.

—Pai? Já saíram dai? - presumi que ele estivesse ao telefone com Carlisle.

Não deu pra ouvir a voz do outro lado.

—Está caindo o mundo, já são quase quatro horas da tarde e falta muito ainda pra chegar no rancho. – pausa – Sim, eu sei. Acho que antes das dez estaremos lá. Mamãe virá hoje ou amanhã? – pausa – Ah, tudo bem. Tchau.

Ele desligou e a chuva dava sinais de trégua. Mais meia hora parados no posto de combustível e podíamos sair, agora era apenas um chuvisqueiro.

Depois de mais duas horas Edward fez uma parada, pois Soph alegou estar com fome. Pegamos lanches em um drive-thru do Mc Donald's e seguimos.

Pegamos uma chuva fina já em Oakland, faltava pouco tempo para chegarmos á San Francisco.

Minhas costas doíam já por tanto tempo sentada. As únicas vozes ouvidas no carro eram a minha e de Sophie que me contava coisas aleatórias para conversar.

Quando chegamos em San Francisco ainda ficamos um bom tempo rodando a cidade. O relógio digital do rádio mostrava que já se passava das nove horas e a cidade estava bem movimentada por ser final de semana.

Edward saiu do asfalto para uma estrada úmida de chão e logo estávamos diante de um portão de ferro imenso com uma placa de madeira escrita "Rancho dos Colling", fiquei sem entender.

—Colling? Não deveria ser Cullen? – perguntei

—O Sobrenome da minha mãe de solteira é Colling, esse rancho é herança do meu avô materno á minha tia e minha mãe, Elizabeth Anne Colling e Victoria Anneli Colling. – explicou á mim.

—Ah – foi a única coisa que disse.

O farol iluminava o portão que agora se abria. As luzes se acenderam e o carro entrou. Era uma passarela de pedras que era rodeada de um gramado verde vivo. Á frente tinha a casa de campo, inteira de madeira e gigantesca.

Ela tinha dois andares e era envolta de uma cerca marrom.

Passamos pela entrada da cerca e vimos Rosalie acenando na porta, logo Bryan e Amy apareceram correndo e pararam perto dela nos esperando. Edward fez uma volta indo ao lado da casa e estacionou o carro.

Eu saí e Edward também. Eu peguei a caixa da cadelinha e Edward tirou Sophie da cadeirinha.

—Pensei que não iam mais vir! – saudou Rosalie. Eu fui até ela e abracei-a.

—Vocês pegaram chuva também? – perguntei a seguindo pra dentro da casa enquanto eu ouvia Amy, Brian e Sophie gritando e correndo da "au au" que Edward provavelmente teria soltado.

—Viemos hoje de madrugada de avião, no estágio que eu estou não é recomendável, mas é melhor do que passar quase sete horas e meia em um carro.

—É mesmo – disse olhando para o ventre dilatado coberto com um vestido florido. – Alice já está ai?

—Não, viemos apenas eu, Emm e as crianças. Achei melhor trazê-los, pois eles costumam tirar Alice do sério em viagens demoradas.

O que? Alice irritada? Essa eu tinha que ver.

—Estão com fome? O jantar que Emmett fez ainda está na mesa, íamos esperar por vocês, mas não deu – disse se sentindo culpada acariciando o ventre.

—Não, tudo bem. Acho que Sophie quer comer, eu estou satisfeita. – agradeci.

(...)

Eu já tinha dado comida e banho á Soph, e agora estávamos eu, Edward, Emmett e Rosalie tentando assistir á um filme enquanto as crianças não paravam de fazer barulho. O animalzinho estava mais elétrico que eles e participava da baderna.

—Soph, como que o cachorro chama? – perguntou Bryan

—É menina Byan*, olha – disse pegando a pobre coitada e virando de tudo quanto é lado. – eu ainda não sei.

(N/A Não, eu não escrevi errado, a pronuncia de bryan é "braian", certo? Então Byan ficará "baian", crianças falam assim, não é mesmo?)

Os dois estavam sentados atrás do sofá agora e apenas eu ouvia a conversa. Amy estava brincando de Salão de beleza com Rose que estava sentada no tapete.

—Coloca Lucy – sugeriu

—Não, eu queria colocar Heide, mas o papai vai ficar bravo.

—Sammy então – sugeriu novamente

—Não, ela parece algodão doce. Não! – teve uma ideia – Chantilly! Eu amo Chantilly!

—Eu também – disse Bryan –Oi Chantilly – disse ele alisando o pelo da Chantilly.

Eles brincaram mais um pouco e logo se silenciaram quando pedi que fizessem silêncio, pois a Tia Rose queria dormir, minutos depois que ela subiu.

Amy e Bryan dormiram estirados em um sofá de três lugares e Sophie estava largada no meu colo, quase adormecendo.

Edward estava ao meu lado, ele pensou que eu não percebi, mas ele fazia esforço para não tocar no meu braço enquanto assistia TV.

—Vamos levar eles para a cama? – perguntei.

—Sim – prontamente se levantou e me ajudou primeiro com os gêmeos enquanto eu levava Sophie. Eu seguia ele por que eu só conhecia a sala e a cozinha, nada mais da casa.

Ele abriu uma porta branca e um quarto apareceu na minha vista turva pelo sono e a pouca claridade da casa.

Era Pequeno, mas muito elegante.

A cama era King Size, a roupa de cama era composta por verde, branco e marfim, dois criados mudos brancos com abajures e objetos singulares. Uma cômoda branca de frente para a cama com vasos de vidro que obtinham uma flor que eu não sabia a espécie.

Edward colocou os gêmeos na cama e eu coloquei Sophie também. Os três estavam bem acomodados e apesar do calor eu os cobri com o lençol. Me virei e vi que Edward colocava um colchão no chão e sem travesseiro e nem nada se deitou. A pergunta era: Onde eu vou dormir? Respirei fundo e vi que nem as malas estavam nesse quarto, eu abri os primeiros botões do meu Jeans, peguei um travesseiro e deitei ao seu lado de costas para ele.

Minha respiração era sôfrega, eu estava deitada no mesmo colchão que ele, a reação era esperada. Tentei me concentrar e pegar no sono, mas seria difícil.

Consegui dormir por volta das duas da manhã com muito esforço.

(...)

Senti alguém se levantar ao meu lado pelo movimento do colchão. Me virei e vi que Edward levantava trôpego do colchão. Me sentei esfregando os olhos e me espreguiçando ouvindo os estalos de tensão.

—Bom dia – ele murmurou com os olhos quase fechados. Eu o respondi.

As crianças ainda dormiam tranquilas espalhadas pelo colchão. Fui até o banheiro e fiz minha higiene matinal, quando retornei ao quarto vi que as malas estavam lá. Troquei de roupa por uma leve. Um vestido de comprimento até na coxa, de um ombro só e lilás. Coloquei uma sapatilha bege e desci as escadas. Encontrei Rosalie no corredor e ela me ajudou a achar a cozinha.

Minutos depois Alice e Jasper chegaram perguntando pelos filhos e foram acordá-los. Uma ou duas horas depois, chegaram Elizabeth com Garrett, Carlisle com Esme e mais duas mulheres e um homem.

—Bella! Oi minha querida – disse Liz me abraçando.

Depois de cumprimentar á todos eu fui apresentada á Victória, uma mulher que aparentava pouca idade, ruiva, olhos verdes vibrantes e com a pele bem branca. Muito parecida com Liz. A outra era Nicole, filha de Victória, uma garota que aparentava ter uns 20 anos e assim como a família ela era ruiva com olhos verdes, com certeza eles tinham genética irlandesa. Um homem que parecia americano mesmo, chamado Jared, pai de Nicole e Marido de Victória.

Na hora do almoço nos reunimos todos na imensa varanda e almoçamos. Logo depois eu entrei com Sophie e Rosalie na piscina um pouco pra depois começarmos á cozinhar o que seria servido na festa de Sophie enquanto Victória, Liz e Alice cuidavam de arrumar tudo.

Edward entrou na cozinha com muitas sacolas e deixou-as na pia. Rosalie já pegou o que precisaria de lá para fazer o doce que até então ainda não tinha falado qual seria.

—Edward! Onde você esteve? – disse Nicole o abraçando, abraço o qual ele retribuiu. – que saudades! Você não passa mais na livraria, poxa!

—Eu juro que irei – ele riu e os dois foram pra fora conversando.

Fizemos várias coisas e quando foi sete e meia da noite eu fui me arrumar e arrumar Sophie também.

O vestido de Sophie que Liz tinha dado era de alça e na parte do dorso era preto, a saia era rosa com brilhos. Na divisa da parte de cima com a saia havia um laço.

ysm/set?id=111256375

Fazia calor mesmo depois de ter chovido muito no dia anterior e eu optei por uma saia longa e púrpura, uma regata preta, nos pés uma sandália de dedo. Sequei meus cabelos e fiz uma trança raiz, logo partindo para os acessórios, um colar com um pingente do símbolo do infinito e pulseiras douradas.

Sophie já havia descido com Rosalie quando comecei a me arrumar, quando terminei eu também desci e a casa parecia estar lotada pela aglomeração de vozes no fundo onde seria a festa. A decoração toda era em lilás e branco, simplesmente uma fofura.

Sophie corria com o bichinho de estimação e Amy e Bryan atrás como sempre. Olhei ao redor da festa. Rose com Alice, Liz, Victória e Esme. Emmett, Carlisle, Garrett e Jasper. E bem no canto, dois corpos deitados nas espreguiçadeiras do lado oposto da piscina, Edward conversava animadamente com Nicole. Estranho.

Jantamos todos. As conversas entre as mulheres comigo fluía naturalmente e eu em nenhum momento fiquei constrangida com algo, graças á Deus.

Na hora do "parabéns á você" Sophie estava que não cabia em si. Edward ficou do lado dela enquanto todos cantavam e ela exigiu minha presença ao seu lado também. Ela demorou cerca de cinco minutos para decidir o que queria desejar ao apagar a velinha, por fim fechou os olhinhos e assoprou. Todos bateram palmas e distribuímos o bolo. Me ofereceram vinho e eu aceitei, agora eu estava sentada com Rosalie na beirada da piscina com os pés na água e conversávamos animadamente. Sophie e os gêmeos de Alice dormiram de tanto brincar e agora os adultos estavam espalhados por diferentes lugares. Alice, Jasper, Edward e Nicole nadavam, Liz e Victória arrumavam a bagunça de bolo que as crianças fizeram e Carlisle, Emmett e Jared estavam conversando e bebendo cerveja.

—E então Bella, gostou de trabalhar na Cullen's? – perguntou Rosalie.

—Bem, demorei um pouco para pegar a "coisa" mas estou conseguindo dar a conta da papelada atrasada, Jennie tem me ajudado muito também.

—Conheceu Jennie? Ótima ela, não?

—Sim, um amor de pessoa. Adorei ela.

—Fiquei sabendo que será modelo – disse ela sorrindo pra mim.

—Ahn? Modelo, eu?

—É, a nova garota propaganda da Cullen's, do site e da publicidade urbana.

—Ah, sim – lembrei-me da praga do Brad – Bem, Bradley é meio insistente, começo as sessões de fotografia na quarta que vem .

—Você vai amar ele, ele vai fazer o book de Lilian a partir do primeiro mês. Quero que seja tudo fotografado. – disse sorrindo e acariciando a barriga. – pretende ser mamãe Bella?

Suspirei e abaixei a cabeça esperando que meu cérebro me desse uma resposta que eu não a deixasse sem graça e também que não provocasse a mágoa de sempre.

—Era pra eu estar grávida ainda, mas eu fui... bem, eu fui abusada e acabei engravidando, eu tentei á todo custo esconder a gravidez do "pai", mas ele acabou descobrindo, me dopou do mesmo jeito que fez quando me estuprou e abortou. Eu então não lembro de muita coisa daquela noite, lembro-me mais de que acordei e estava no hospital com Edward ao meu lado. – contei. Nenhuma lágrima escorreu. Ótimo.

—Meu Deus Bella, eu juro que não sabia. Não deveria ter tocado nesse assunto, me perdoe – Rosalie tinha o rosto retorcido em dor, talvez fosse o reflexo da minha expressão.

—Vamos falar de outra coisa. Bem, o que você está achando de morar com Edward?

Bem, seria uma longa conversa.

(...)

Todos já haviam ido dormir, exceto eu que acabara de colocar Sophie na cama. Edward ainda não havia subido, estava com a prima na piscina ainda, com certeza.

Essa relação deles era estranha, eles eram muito grudados demais.

Bem, eu não via nada de errado caso eles tivessem algo mais, eles eram primos, mas isso não interferiria na relação deles.

Na verdade, por que eu estava me preocupando com isso? Eu não sou nada dele, pra que essa preocupação toda?

Suspirei e resolvi pegar minhas sandálias que ficaram lá embaixo. Eu estava pensando coisas desse tipo por que meu organismo estava abalado por conta da bebida.

Desci e fui até perto da piscina. Edward estava sentado lá rindo sozinho.

Fui até lá sem fazer barulho. Ele notou, é claro.

—Hey, sente aqui comigo, preciso te contar uma coisa.

Estranho, muito estranho. Estava claro que ele não estava são. Eram onze da noite e ele estivera bebendo o dia todo.

Mesmo assim, fui até lá e me sentei.

—Tome, Heineken que é Heineken tem que beber acompanhado.

—O que? – parecia que ele estava drogado, isso sim.

—Como vai a vida Bella? – perguntou olhando o céu. Ora bebericando a cerveja, ora passando a mão no cabelo.

—Vai bem, e a sua? – perguntei cautelosamente.

—Mais ou menos. Conheceu minha prima?

—Não muito bem, mas ela me parece ser uma ótima pessoa.

—Ela é. Minha melhor amiga. Fiquei um bom tempo sem falar com ela por causa de Heide.

—Ela tinha ciúmes? – ele assentiu – Eu devo imaginar.

—Por que?

—Vocês são muito próximos, se tratam de uma forma diferente. – ele riu e me olhou. Logo baixou o olhar para a minha mão que segurava a cerveja.

—Ela dizia a mesma coisa. Nicole é mais que minha prima, minha melhor amiga. Ela é minha irmã. É uma coisa impossível de acontecer entre a gente, ela está noiva e ama o noivo, eu já quase me casei e tenho uma filha. Nós só temos uma relação fraterna, nada além. Heide com certeza não queria acreditar nisso.

—Você amava muito ela? Digo... a mãe de Sophie? – eu iria aproveitar que ele estava bêbado e sincero.

—Defina a palavra "amar" – pediu.

—Bem, querer estar sempre perto da pessoa, cuidar dela, se sentir cuidado. Saber que seu lugar será sempre ali, do lado dela. É um sentimento tão forte você acha que nem o mais terrível dos obstáculos poderá abalá-los. Pra mim é isso.

—Então não.

Disse curto e grosso.

—Você já sentiu isso por alguém? – ele disse de um jeito mais suave do que o anterior.

—Bem... hm. – engoli em seco. Eu não diria que senti isso só uma vez, ainda mais por quinze segundos. – Bem, já. E você?

—Não quero falar disso.

—Tudo bem. Bom, eu vou indo, boa noite. – disse pegando minhas sandálias e me levantando, mas ele me deteve.

—Não, fique aqui comigo. Embora ás vezes eu me sinta confuso ao ficar perto de você, eu na verdade gosto. – me sentei de novo. Sua mão não largou em nenhum momento a minha, ele fazia círculos imaginários na palma da minha mão.

—Edward, aonde você que chegar com isso? – perguntei. Eu estava com um bolo na garganta. Queria soltar tudo de uma vez, mas sabia que era cedo demais. Ele me olhou, os olhos quase sem foco tomados pela embriaguez, mas mesmo assim eram lindos.

—Eu não sei. É automático.

—Eu tenho que ir.

—Espere, eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa antes.

—Que coi... – ele me interrompeu grudando seus lábios nos meus.

O choque percorreu o meu corpo inteiro. Sim, nós estávamos nos beijando.

Eu me retesei e ele percebeu.

—Eu sei que você quer isso tanto o quanto eu quero. Só te peço, retribua, por favor. – pediu com os olhos fechados e a testa colada na minha.

Ele novamente tomou meus lábios e um tipo de frenesi atacou meu corpo, como se aquilo fosse acabar logo e eu tivesse que aproveitar ao máximo. Ondulei meu corpo mais perto ao seu e agarrei-lhe a nuca para que ficássemos mais próximos.

Os lábios dele eram um componente essencial ao meu. Aquele beijo estava tão bom que me parecia impossível parar.

Edward segurou em minha cintura me forçando para deitar na beirada da piscina e eu o fiz. Logo ele ficou em cima de mim sem afastar-nos.

Amanhã ele podia não lembrar, mas eu com certeza ainda sonharia com o que acontecia aqui.

O cheiro dele ficaria em mim, eu ficaria com lábios vermelhos e com a lembrança de cada movimento que fazíamos. Mesmo ele não lembrando eu me lembraria, e por hoje, isso bastava.

Nos beijamos até que eu senti o vento bater em nós, me fazendo arrepiar de frio.

—Vamos para dentro. – ele disse ainda em cima de mim. Eu concordei e nos levantamos. Ele não soltou minha mão um só segundo em que andamos até o quarto.

O que me confundia era que eu não sabia que parte dele havia escolhido fazer isso – o lado são ou o embriagado.

Mas como dizem, "O que a mente bêbada faz é o que foi pensada quando se estava sã".

Sophie estava na cama e vi que logo que chegamos ele tirou o colchão que dormimos na noite anterior de baixo da cama.

Peguei um travesseiro pra ele e pousei no colchão, ele me puxou e tive que me segurar pra não gritar de susto.

—Ei, tá louco?

—Durma comigo. Só mais hoje. – pediu.

Pesei as consequências do dia seguinte e resolvi jogar tudo pro ar. Aconcheguei minha cabeça no travesseiro e fiquei face á face com ele.

Ele disse "boa noite" e me deu um selinho demorado. Suspirei e fechei os olhos tentando dormir. Os braços fortes estavam como correntes pelo meu corpo, e então eu dormi ali, ao lado dele, _junto _á ele.


End file.
